<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Sehun You’re So Fine (You’re So Fine You Blow My Mind) by syzygied</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467504">Hey Sehun You’re So Fine (You’re So Fine You Blow My Mind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygied/pseuds/syzygied'>syzygied</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>????????? idk if that's a thing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cheerleader Kim Jongin, Cock milking, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, Jock Oh Sehun, M/M, Music Video: Love Me Right (EXO), Oh Sehun Being Dumb, Okay now onto the fun stuff, Overstimulation, POWER BOTTOM JONGIN IS HERE, Premature Ejaculation, This is just 20k of Sehun being a himbo honestly, cheerleader!Jongin, jock!Sehun, some kind of Reverse Oral Fixation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygied/pseuds/syzygied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarterback Sehun ends up in an athletic competition with male cheerleader extraordinaire Jongin. Sehun’s totally got it in the bag, though. Cheerleading isn’t even a real sport…right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Sehun You’re So Fine (You’re So Fine You Blow My Mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hello this is a (loose) Love Me Right AU. I think that I think this AU is honestly more suited for high school than college, but I wasn’t really comfortable writing it about high school students so here we are. Just picture the school as a smaller, private liberal arts college. They probably only play against other small, private colleges. Like, division III?… It's very Not Serious. This whole thing is actually extremely goofy. I think it's fun though, and we could all use something fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dried leaves skittered across sidewalks in the wind and crunched under heavy boots. It was the kind of Autumn night that was made for chunky knitted scarves, hot chocolate with bourbon in it, and telling spooky stories by a bonfire. Which was just another way of saying it was cold. Like really fucking cold. Sehun shivered. The white lights illuminating the football field were blindingly bright, but they weren’t warm at all. Sehun had a towel hanging around his neck, which was theoretically there to catch sweat, if he had been sweating. Instead his teeth were about to start chattering. He adjusted the towel so it was hanging over his shoulders instead, hoping it would be warmer, but then took it off because it probably looked like the kind of shawl a Russian grandma would wear, and that wasn’t really the vibe he was going for. Quarterbacks were supposed to look cool. Sehun was supposed to look cool. Instead he was afraid he just looked…cold. </p><p>“Oh!” Sehun’s coach punched him in the arm by the way of greeting. “Looking good out there! Keep up the energy and don’t forget to take care of that fucking ball” <i>Take care of the ball.</i> Coach said that a lot. Like Sehun was going to randomly forget he was holding it and stroll off the field in the middle of a play or something. Sehun wasn’t even really sure what it meant. He didn’t want to ask. </p><p>“You got it,” he said. </p><p>“Atta boy!” Coach punched his arm again, and then moved on to go sock someone else. </p><p>Sehun wondered why getting punched in the arm didn’t make him feel warmer. Didn’t a certain amount of the force that went from coach’s fist to Sehun’s (now aching) tricep become heat in transfer? Maybe that was wrong though. Sehun wasn’t doing that well in his physics class. It turned out that physics for non-majors was still, well, physics. It was really hard. If he got below a B minus his GPA would drop and then he’d get kicked off the team. Sehun made a mental reminder to himself to study for his test next week. Apparently doing that made his face look zoned out though, because his coach came back and hit him in the arm again. </p><p>“Don’t you get that zoned out look in your eyes. I need you at 110% right now! 110% for every play! Don’t let me catch you looking over at the cheerleaders again. Are you fucking listening to me, Oh?” </p><p>“Yes Coach! 110%!” barked out Sehun. Coach seemed pretty happy with his attitude. He clapped Sehun on his shoulder with his gnarled fist this time, which was nice since Sehun had a lot of sturdy padding on his shoulders, and couldn’t even feel it. </p><p>“And put on a fucking jacket,” he added as an afterthought. “You’re freezing. Can’t have your muscles cooling down too much.” Sehun glanced around. No one seemed to be watching him. Better safe than sorry though. He cleared his throat. </p><p>“Okay coach, if you insist!” Coach gave him a suspicious look. So maybe that didn’t need to be yelled, but Sehun definitely didn’t want anyone thinking that he felt cold. Feeling cold was for people who were less tough and rugged than him. It took a lot more than a little autumnal chill to bring down the Oh Sehun, quarterback extraordinaire of the football team. He slipped on his jacket and tried not to moan at how good it felt.  </p><p>“I’m warning you, Oh,” said Coach, “You better focus the hell up. This is it!” Sehun felt a fleck of spit hit his cheek. He blinked. Coach didn’t seem to notice. He was still shouting. “This is when it counts! Every second! I need dedication at every goddamn second! Do you fucking understand me, Oh?”</p><p>“Yes coach,” yelled Sehun again. He wondered if he should try pounding on his chest, Tarzan-style, for emphasis. </p><p>“And don’t let me catch you looking at the goddamn cheerleaders again!” Coach roared. Fuck, he was so loud. Sehun groaned internally. No way half the team didn’t hear that. Although as long as the cheerleaders didn’t, it was fine. </p><p>“Yes coach!” He yelled. Coach punched him in the arm again. Sehun couldn’t even remember how many times that was tonight. It was his throwing arm, too. At least he had on his jacket now. He waited until Coach had turned his back before he started massaging it. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun hadn’t been looking at the cheerleaders. He was actually acutely aware of that fact, because he was actively avoiding looking at the cheerleaders. Most of the time, he could pass it off as just being incredibly engrossed in the game, which was good, because it made him look like a serious and dedicated leader. Sometimes, when the clock wasn’t running, he had to stare at something really hard in the distance and arrange his eyebrows into his best intimidating look, which suited his eyebrows pretty well, so that was okay too. The cheerleaders weren’t actually that great anyway. It wasn’t like it was that hard to shake pom poms and smile peppily. Sehun could have easily done it if he had wanted to. He didn’t though, because cheerleading wasn’t a real sport. Cheerleaders cheered for real sport players. Like Sehun, for instance. </p><p>Sehun wasn’t sure that the crowd agreed with him though. It was stupid. The whole thing was stupid. The tickets they had paid for all said Football Game, which was happening at the football stadium, because it was football season. Not cheerleading season. Cheerleading probably didn’t even have its own season, because the whole point of it was support to the football team. Sometimes the basketball team too. Maybe the baseball team? Sehun wasn’t sure. </p><p>He glanced at the field. Nothing was happening. The other team must have called a time out. Oops. Sometimes Sehun got so caught up in Not Watching the cheerleaders that he forgot to pay attention to the game. Coach was out on the field, gesticulating wildly and screaming at Chanyeol, who was one of the linebackers. Chanyeol had a pretty unhappy look on his face. From this far away Sehun couldn’t see for sure, but he was pretty certain Chanyeol was being sprayed in the face with drops of spit, from the way he kept scrunching his nose up and blinking a lot. Sehun had been there plenty of times. Coach pounded his fist into his palm a couple times, and then jabbed Chanyeol in his chest below his padding. Chanyeol didn’t even wince. </p><p>A cheer went up from the crowd. Sehun resisted the urge to look to his left where the cheerleaders were doing some kind of routine. He could just see the sparkly blue and red of their pom poms shimmering under the stadium lights. Sehun needed to focus. Crack down, like Coach always said. He redoubled his efforts on watching Chanyeol get shouted at. Coach was flapping his arms around like some kind of drunken bird. Chanyeol was nodding. It was engrossing stuff. Sehun wasn’t sure why more people weren’t watching it. </p><p>Another cheer went up from the crowd, even louder this time. Sehun could tell that the rest of the offensive line had turned to watch the show. Maybe it wouldn’t look so bad if he looked for just a second. Kind of like a gesture of good will for the cheerleading team, in the name of school spirit. Plus, he could always put on his best politely disinterested face. Or mildly but pleasantly surprised, which was harder to do, but was even better, because it was basically the same as saying ‘oh wow guys, look, we have a cheerleading team! Who knew!’ with a single facial expression. Usually when Sehun tried to do that face, he ended up looking like someone who was really stoned and was trying to pretend they were sober. Whatever. Today was as good a day as any to master it. He turned his head. </p><p>There was a lot of people standing on other people’s legs going on. The cheerleaders had formed some kind of pyramid, which meant the routine was probably in full swing by now. Sehun focused on the girl at the very top. He was pretty sure it was Seulgi, who was the captain of the team. A lot of the guys on the football team were obsessed with her. Sehun supposed she was pretty. She had a friendly face. Very suited for smiling peppily. Sehun mostly liked her because she was really nice. He had talked to her a couple times. Today she was wearing a little white knit turtleneck under her uniform. Actually, all of the female cheerleaders were. Sehun thought it was a nice look. Warm. Cozy. Seulgi tipped backwards and did a flip off the pyramid and landed in the arms of some dude who was also wearing a turtleneck under his uniform. The crowd seemed to like that. Sehun supposed it was kinda cool, in its own way. Sehun could have caught her too, if he had wanted. She probably weighed 100 pounds soaking wet.</p><p>The guy set her down with a flourish, and Seulgi ran to the front, to do some kind of dance breakdown while the guys did handsprings and flips in the back. Well, most of the guys. There was one guy dancing in the front. Sehun felt a strange kind of dread settle into his stomach as his eyes moved forward, almost of their own accord. Of course, he would be dancing right in front with the girls. But part of Sehun had known the entire time that if he conceded to watching the cheerleaders, it meant watching Mr. tall, dark, and overly dramatic. Kim fucking Jongin. </p><p>To say that Jongin was his rival gave him a legitimacy that Sehun honestly hated. Jongin wasn’t his rival, because rivals were supposed to have a shared arena, or playing field, by definition (according to good old Merriam Webster, at least.) As a football player, Sehun owned the field. Jongin belonged on the sidelines. There was no shared playing field, because Sehun played a real sport, and Jongin waved pom poms and did high kicks in Sehun’s honor. It just sucked, because usually it felt like the people attending the games were there more for Jongin than for Sehun. And maybe the football team didn’t hold any world records, and their games were never televised, but they were still <i>the football team</i>. They even won most of their games. It wasn’t Sehun’s fault that their college was a small private school, and not part of any major division. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun had to admit though, even if dancing wasn’t a real sport, it was still cool in its own way. And Jongin was a good dancer. He was really… charismatic. He had a certain grace to him that really showcased the hard lines and softer curves of his body when he extended and arched. His legs were very long and kind of elegant somehow. Sometimes when Sehun thought about how flexible they were it gave him a weird feeling deep down in his gut, so he usually tried to avoid it. Jongin was just… bendy. Which was pretty normal, by cheerleader standards. Nothing to like, write home about or anything. Sehun certainly didn’t dwell on it. Ever. (Really, ever.) Jongin’s face was alright too. Dark eyes and the prettiest lips Sehun had ever seen. Not that he’d really looked at Jongin’s lips in particular. Sehun definitely didn’t pay attention to stuff like that at all, but in Jongin’s case it was nearly impossible not to notice. Glaringly obvious. It would have been weirder if he hadn’t noticed, probably. </p><p> </p><p>The bottom of Jongin’s shirt kept riding up when he danced and showing flashes of tan skin. Sehun’s gut gave an odd, euphoric lurch every time it happened, like he was going over a big drop on a rollercoaster. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and told it to behave. They were in the middle of a big game. Very serious stuff. Sehun couldn’t afford for his stomach to start acting all weird. He shouldn’t have even been watching Jongin, in all his stupid, tummy-flashing glory. Once he started it was so hard to stop, though. Kind of like picking at a scab. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin did a bunch of undulations that made his shirt ride up to the top of his waist and flashed the audience with a sexy smirk. Sehun’s stomach lurched violently. The crowd seemed to like that a lot. Sehun could see a girl in the front row screaming her head off. Jongin winked salaciously at her. The girl dropped her foam finger in shock while all her friends started freaking out. Jongin blew her a kiss, and the weird feeling in Sehun’s stomach cut out as suddenly as it had started, replaced with something bitter and ugly. She definitely hadn’t cheered at all when Sehun’s team had scored earlier. Sehun was pretty sure the girl had been texting and taking selfies all throughout the game. Why even come to a football game if you were just going to be on snapchat the whole time? It was so stupid. She was so stupid. So was Jongin. Sehun hated him. The point of the cheerleading team was supposed to be to hype up the crowd <i>for</i> the football team, not to distract them and disrupt the game so that people stopped paying attention. Jongin definitely did it on purpose too. It was so obvious that he was obsessed with the limelight. The dude had bright pink hair, for fuck’s sake. His uniform fit him way differently than the uniforms that all the other guys were wearing, too. It was a lot smaller and tighter. Jongin had probably shrunk it in the dryer on purpose so he could show off his stomach. Which wasn’t even worth showing off, in Sehun’s opinion. Sure, he had abs, but his waist was kind of small. Girly. Sehun actually had a small waist too, but he kept it hidden under his T-shirts so people wouldn’t notice. Jongin wore a lot of high-waisted pants and tucked his shirts in, which made it extra obvious. Sehun wondered why people didn’t tease him about it. Probably for the same reason they didn’t tease him about his pink hair. Everyone thought he was…cool. Only Sehun seemed to know the truth. </p><p>Jongin made another sexy face. The crowd was eating it up. Sehun was pretty sure they hadn’t cheered this loudly even when he’d scored the first touchdown of the game at the beginning of the second quarter. Seulgi tossed Jongin her pom poms and he waved them above his head, which made his too-small shirt ride up again and show even more of his stomach and stupid, girly waist. It was definitely on purpose. There was no other reason to wear such a small uniform. Literally every single other cheerleader was wearing their long-sleeved, heavier, sweater-style uniform. All the girls had tights on underneath their skirts too, Sehun noticed. Jongin stuck out like a sore thumb. That was probably the point though.  The worst part about it was that Jongin didn’t even look cold at all. Sehun shivered and hugged his jacket more closely to his body. He hoped Jongin caught the flu. </p><p> </p><p>The peppy cheerleading music cut out suddenly, and was replaced with some kind of old-timey piano swing tune. All the cheerleaders except Seulgi and Jongin had backed up and formed a kind of half-circle formation and were waving their pom poms to give them a shimmery, sparkling backdrop. Jongin gave Seulgi a big, suggestive smile and held out his hand. Seulgi took it. This was weird. Sehun was pretty sure cheerleading didn’t usually involve ballroom dancing. A few people hooted in the crowd. Jongin did a big, sweeping bow. Seulgi curtsied. Sehun wondered if they were about to start waltzing. </p><p>They started dancing. Not the waltz, like Sehun had initially thought, something more swingy and upbeat, with a lot of fast footwork involved. Sehun was pretty sure it was called the jitterbug. A few scattered cheers went up from the crowd. Definitely not as many as before. Sehun probably should have felt disappointed that the cheerleaders weren’t getting the crowd hyped up but he felt vindicated instead. Maybe now the crowd would realize that cheerleading (or dancing, or whatever Jongin was doing) was boring and lame, and remember that they were at the football game to watch people play an actual sport. </p><p>A drum beat came in on the song. Jongin picked up Seulgi by her waist and held her up while she did a lot of fancy footwork in the air. The crowd cheered a little louder. Whatever. Sehun could probably do that too. Then Jongin picked her up and flipped her around his waist and spun around. The crowd cheered more loudly. Sehun wasn’t sure if he could do that. Jongin swung her from one of his hips to the other and then slid her effortlessly between his legs. Sehun definitely couldn’t do that. The crowd was getting really into it now. A lot of them were clapping along with the beat. Sehun glanced around. The rest of the team seemed pretty interested in the whole thing. In fact, the only person who seemed uninterested was Jongin himself. Jongin started making faces like he was bored with everything that was happening. </p><p> He kept yawning exaggeratedly every time he spun her or flipped her around in more and more ever-increasingly elaborate moves. Seulgi made an over the top annoyed expression. Jongin twirled her around his arm like a baton and rolled his eyes. Seulgi jumped onto him piggyback style and Jongin flipped her over his head.  Seulgi mined hitting him on the shoulder and Jongin did a big dramatic stumbling move to the beat like he was one of The Three Stooges. Everyone in the crowd was laughing. Seulgi grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him around until he was facing her and then twirled him under her arm aggressively. Jongin pasted on a big delighted expression, like he’d been waiting for this his whole life. The crowd hooted and hollered. </p><p>The music changed again. It was still the same upbeat, jazzy piano tune, but now it had an electronic beat backing it up. It was actually pretty catchy. Sehun tried to look like he wasn’t enjoying it that much. He wondered if he could Shazam the song while nobody was looking. Chances were pretty iffy, considering how the crowd were all screaming their heads off. </p><p>Seulgi flipped Jongin around her arm, and then around her other arm, so that he looked like the world’s longest, leggiest baton. The whole crowd was going wild. The girls in the front row looked like they’d just witnessed the second coming of Jesus. Jongin looked like there was nothing in the world he loved more than being twirled and flipped around by a tiny, dainty girl. He had on a gigantic, slapstick-type overjoyed look on his face.  All the faces he made were so over the top. Somehow they never looked goofy though. Begrudgingly, Sehun admitted that it was <i>kind of </i> impressive that he could manage to pull off all those faces while dancing and flipping around. Whatever. He just had the right kind of face for it. Jongin had…such a face. There was just something about it. It was the kind of face that one—not Sehun, just <i>someone</i>—could just stare at forever. Mesmerizing. Speaking of which, Sehun really should have been focusing his attention back on Coach and Chanyeol, but it was just <i>so hard</i>. He felt trapped, like he’d been hooked in some kind of magnetic pull that made it impossible to look away from Jongin no matter how much he wanted to.  If the stupid routine would just end, Sehun could finally get back to pretending that Jongin didn’t exist and focusing on the game. Or at least pretending to focus, like a good quarterback. </p><p>The routine seemed to be ramping up. Seulgi kept spinning Jongin under her arm, faster and faster until Sehun was nearly dizzy from watching. Jongin had a very graceful way of twirling around. Almost like he was pirouetting. Sehun wondered if he’d taken ballet, but then remembered that he wasn’t supposed to care. Didn’t care. Right. </p><p>Seulgi stopped twirling Jongin under her arm, and spun him out, and then in so she was holding him by the waist. Jongin looked over the moon. Seulgi spun him out to her other side, and then let go of his hand. Jongin didn’t stop twirling though. He was moving towards the middle of the field, spinning around faster and faster on his tiptoes. It definitely looked like ballet. Seulgi clapped her hands against her cheeks and made a big, dramatic shocked expression like the kid in Home Alone. Jongin kept spinning. The crowd was going ballistic. No one was paying attention to the game anymore. There was no way the timeout should have still been going on, but nobody seemed to care. All the referees had stopped to watch the show. A couple of the other team’s players were lingering awkwardly on Sehun’s side of the field to watch too. Jongin spun faster. Sehun hoped he would spin right off the field. The music swelled to a peak and then cut off abruptly and Jongin stopped spinning as suddenly as he’d started and dropped into the splits. The fucking splits. Shit. That was the biggest roller coaster drop yet. Mount Everest-sized. Sehun’s stomach felt like it had flown up out of his body entirely and left his abdomen filled with something warm and buzzing. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant sensation. Sehun shivered, but for the first time, he didn’t feel cold. He felt tingly…almost like—</p><p>Jongin turned around, still in the splits, and gave Sehun a big fat wink, and Sehun realized he had just been sitting there with his mouth gaping open stupidly. He shut it so forcefully his teeth clacked together in his jaw. Fuck. He had been doing so well too. He’d managed to make it all the way through the third quarter without looking at the cheerleaders once, but now Jongin had caught him gawking like a Looney Tunes character who’d just been hit in the back of the head with a frying pan. All of that effort for nothing. And there was no way this would be the end of it. Jongin would bring it up afterward, because he always brought this kind of thing up. A reminder that everyone at the games was there to watch Jongin cheer, not Sehun play, and even Sehun himself couldn’t look away from the show, because it was just that good. </p><p>It sucked. The only highlight was that looking pissed suited his jaw and brows really well, and the stupid girl in the audience who had been on her phone the whole game started pointing at him and whispering with her friends. She might have been making fun of him though. That thought just pissed Sehun off more. And then the other team had a turnover, which should have been good news, but it meant that Sehun had to take off his goddamn jacket again and pretend it wasn’t freezing while Jongin giggled on the sidelines with the other cheerleaders in his ridiculous, skimpy uniform, looking completely unbothered. </p><p> </p><p>They were up three points. Which meant that technically they didn’t need to score again to win, but it sure would have been nice. Plus, if they got a touchdown it would be kind of a safety net, in case the other team scored somehow too. Padding. There were only six minutes left in the game but that was enough time for anything to happen. </p><p>The first play went decently well. Sehun passed the ball off to Minseok, who was able to get 12 yards with it. Jongin did a couple of high kicks in celebration. Sehun stared determinedly at the sky and considered taking an astronomy class next semester. They wheedled down the field, gaining just enough yardage to make 1st down when needed. Sehun managed to sprint 16 yards with the ball and felt very smug. He glanced over to make sure Jongin was cheering appropriately. Jongin was doing a little routine with lots of body rolling. Sehun’s stomach did its usual little flop. The next play set them forward eight, and then backwards three, so they were at 3rd and five. Sehun wanted to make a big play. Something dramatic enough to make Jongin spread his legs so wide he dislocated both of them. Man, it was good he hadn’t said that out loud. Sometimes Sehun’s thoughts came out sounding kind of wrong. </p><p>“Huddle up,” Sehun called. They decided to try a trick play, where Sehun and the running backs and the wide receivers would all form a little group for a few seconds after the snap so the opposite team wouldn’t know who had the ball. </p><p>It didn’t work. Or maybe it worked too well. The other team didn’t seem to realize that Sehun had the ball, which was good. Unfortunately, that meant that the defensive linemen flocked heavily all over his receivers trying to stop them from scoring so Sehun had no one to throw to. Shit. His eyes flickered over Yixing, who was bumping shoulders with two other players, to Kyungsoo, who was completely eclipsed by some seven-foot tall dude, to Minseok, who was probably about to get a holding penalty called on them from the way he was grappling around with a cornerback on the other team. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It was down to Sehun, then. </p><p>Wham! Something large and solid caught Sehun right in the middle of his abdomen just below his rib cage and sent him crashing to the ground. Someone’s shoulder. He’d been sacked. Sehun tried to take a breath and realized he couldn’t. His chest felt paralyzed, and hurt like a bitch. Sehun tried to take another breath, and failed again. Blind panic was threatening to settle in at this point. Why couldn’t he breathe? Someone ripped his helmet off his face. Junmyeon. Sehun blinked up at him and opened and closed his mouth like a guppy. Junmyeon gave him a steadying look. </p><p>“You’re okay,” he said soothingly. Sehun didn’t feel okay at all. He shook his head. </p><p>“You just got the wind knocked out of you,” said Junmyeon. “Try and breathe, okay? I need you to take a breath for me.” </p><p>Sehun tried. He maybe gasped a little. That was kind of an improvement. Junmyeon offered him his hand and Sehun took it and let himself be pulled up so he was sitting on his knees. His vision was a little bit blurry. Sehun blinked at the edge of the field. Jongin’s stupid, perfect face came into view. Weird, how Sehun’s eyes always found him in a crowd, even when he was doing his best to not look. Like some kind of conspiracy. </p><p>“GET. UP.” Jongin mouthed at him. He looked genuinely concerned. Sehun’s head swam. He took another tiny, gasping breath, and felt like a bunch of lava had been poured inside his chest. Fuck. The jury was out on whether being hit in the solar plexus or balls was worse, honestly. At least when he got hit in the balls Sehun could breathe through the pain. It was hard to breathe through… not being able to breathe. His eyes were threatening to water. Jongin was looking at him though, and Sehun wouldn’t be caught dead crying in front of him. He staggered to his feet. </p><p>Everyone in the crowd cheered. That was one way to get them to cheer, at least. Junmyeon slung Sehun’s shoulder over his arm and helped Sehun walk off the field. By the time he was back to the bench his breathing was back to normal. </p><p>“Oh!” Coach was back. That was good. It gave Sehun something to focus on that wasn’t Jongin. </p><p>“Are you hurt?” </p><p>“No,” said Sehun, “I’m fine, just a little—“ </p><p>“Then tell me” coach roared, “what the fuck that was!”</p><p>“There was nobody open,” said Sehun helplessly. “I wasn’t gonna just…chuck it and hope for the best.” </p><p>“Don’t give me fucking excuses, Oh!” Coach roared. “If there’s no one open you run the ball!” A vein in his forehead was throbbing dangerously. “Losers give excuses! You know what winners give, Oh? Winners give results!” </p><p>“Yes, Coach!” said Sehun. </p><p>“And you!” Coach rounded on Yixing and Kyungsoo, the wide receivers. “Get open next time or so help me god I’ll shove my foot so far up your asses you’ll finally be able to catch the fucking ball in there!” </p><p>“Yes, Coach!” Kyungsoo looked horrified at the possibility. Yixing looked weirdly excited. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the game passed by anticlimactically. Somehow, their defense managed to stop the other team from moving very far down the field. Sehun honestly wasn’t paying attention. His brain drifted between trying not to look at the cheerleaders and being angry over being sacked in front of Jongin. And also the rest of the audience, and the fact that he hadn’t been able to score. Obviously.  </p><p>Their defensive line was actually pretty good. Sehun snuck a glance in Jongin’s direction. The cheerleaders cheered for the defense too. Which was fine. It was just that Jongin should definitely always cheer more for Sehun because Sehun was… Sehun was the quarterback. Yeah. That was it. Luckily, Jongin wasn’t doing anything too over the top. The cheerleaders had a big cardboard letter D and picket fence cutouts and were waving them around. Chanyeol managed to sack the other team’s quarterback, which made Sehun feel a bit better. Jongin put the cardboard D around his waist and started hula hooping with it. Very…hippy. Sehun’s cup felt uncomfortable suddenly. Weird. Must have slipped out of place or something. That had been happening a lot lately. He shook out his leg to try and get it back into place. Junmyeon gave him a very suspicious look. </p><p>The play clock ticked on. Sehun felt antsy. He wanted another chance to prove himself. Something bold, dramatic, never before been done. His fantasies got wilder and wilder as the other team inched down the field. 1st and ten, 2nd and seven, 3rd and four, 1st down. Rinse and repeat. Fuck. This was so boring. Coach seemed content to let the clock drain out with them in the lead.</p><p>And then, just like that, the game was over. Sehun walked out onto the field and shook hands with the other players. The cheerleaders spilled out onto the field and started dancing again. Baekhyun ran over to them and started shaking his ass. Jongin joined him. Sehun ignored the whole thing and focused on clapping every single person standing near him on the shoulder.  “Good game. Good game, man. Good game. Good game…” Man, there were a lot of people. </p><p>“Hey,” said a very familiar voice. Jongin had sidled up to him. He always stood so close. Too close. He had no concept of personal space. It made Sehun feel charged with energy and aggravated simultaneously. Raw and dangerous, like an exposed live wire.</p><p>“Did you like the show?” Jongin purred right into Sehun’s ear. The aggravation curled into something strange and dark in the pit of his stomach. Sehun wanted to shove Jongin, grab him by his stupid little waist, press him against the wall and—</p><p>“Hello,” a hand waved in front of his face. “Earth to Sehun.” Sehun blinked. Jongin was waving at him. </p><p>“I didn’t catch it,” said Sehun coldly. “Sorry. Was focusing on the game. Next time, maybe.” </p><p>“Right.” Jongin gave him an unimpressed look. “Okay then. Guess it was a whole evening of people not catching things.” He turned and marched away before Sehun had fully worked out what he had said. Dick. </p><p>*</p><p>Sehun didn’t run into him until the following Wednesday afternoon. Jongin was leaning against a wall in the Humanities building, chatting with one of his friends who always wore a bunch of belts on top of his T-shirts like a middle school girl who shopped exclusively at Hot Topic. Sehun was going to have to walk past him to get out of the building. He inched closer and closer and tried not to stare. </p><p>Jongin was wearing a soft-looking pink T-shirt that was tucked into his jeans. It matched the color of his hair. Dusty rose, Sehun’s mom would have called it. Sehun didn’t say stuff like that though. He had a dick, so he wasn’t allowed to, like, perceive shades of color. Jongin’s shirt also matched the color of his lips. Sehun did not perceive that either. </p><p>“Nice outfit,” Jongin gave him a big, flirty smile and tapped the brim of Sehun’s snapback with his finger. “Afraid we’ll all forget that you’re the quarterback if you wear something without the team logo on it for one day?” That was so like Jongin. To say something that made Sehun’s stomach and brain feel all woozy and then make fun of him when he was incapacitated.  Sehun hated him.</p><p>“Nice shirt,” said Sehun before he could stop himself. “Afraid everyone’s gonna forget your idea of a sport is running around in a skirt and waving pom poms in the air if you don’t wear pink for one day?” </p><p>Shit. That was a bit too far. It was just so hard to <i>think</i> when Jongin was around. Sehun wondered how much further he would have gotten in life if he wasn’t always being betrayed by his treacherous body. He might even be the president by now. Who knew, really?</p><p>“How much do you know about the color pink, Sehun?” Jongin had a very dangerous expression on his face. The kind of look a cat got right before it was about to pounce. Sehun wasn’t a mouse, though. He stepped to the side and squared his shoulders. </p><p>“Not much,” he said coolly. “Why?” </p><p>“Pink was originally associated with virility. That means manliness and,” Jongin gave him a cocksure grin that had Sehun’s stomach jolting, “potency."</p><p>“I know what virility means,” Sehun snapped back. </p><p>“Anyways,” said Jongin, “during World War II the Nazis used pink as a way of marking gay men in concentration camps. So naturally, after the war ended, Americans started thinking that pink was a feminine color, because they associated it with gay men, and obviously gay men are just <i>so</i> effeminate, right?”</p><p>“Um.” Sehun resisted the urge to bite the inside of his cheek. This was not headed in a good direction. All of the info Jongin was saying definitely sounded right. Their school usually had a week in the spring where they put up a bunch of little flags all over the quad in memoriam, and some of them were definitely pink. Jongin took a step towards him. He actually looked kind of upset. Sehun wished, for the first time in his life, that Jongin was doing the splits instead. Upset Jongin was kind of scary. Splits Jongin just made Sehun’s stomach feel funny, but Sehun could just punch himself in the stomach and then go about his day like nothing had happened. Upset Jongin was not so easily dealt with. </p><p>“But the fact remains that nowadays it is associated with femininity. So if you hate it because of that, it also says a lot about you.” Uh oh. This felt kind of like that moment in the movies where the characters were trying to defuse a bomb and one of them clipped the wrong wire and the beeping suddenly got a lot faster. Imminent death. And Sehun couldn’t do anything but just stand there and wait for the final blow. </p><p>“So tell, me, Sehun, which is it?” Jongin’s tense face was so close to him Sehun felt like he was about to go cross-eyed trying to keep him in focus. “Why shouldn’t I wear pink? Are you homophobic? Or just casually sexist?” </p><p>“Uh.” Sehun's Nike Air Forces suddenly seemed much more interesting than normal. He blinked, and resisted the urge to stare at them. “Neither? I just…uh.” He scratched the back of his head. “I guess I just…” Shit. There was really no way to spin this. Sehun had actually fucked up this time. “I…didn’t know?” </p><p>“No kidding,” said Jongin coolly. “Well, now you do. The dean should give me an award. I’m probably the first person in history to teach something to a football player.” </p><p>“Ermph,” said Sehun noncommittally. He wasn’t really sure what else there was to say. It just sucked. Jongin always one-upped him, and Sehun always felt shitty about it no matter how many cool comebacks he thought of in the shower that night. Sehun couldn’t even remember the last time he’d showered and hadn’t thought about Jongin the whole time. Yikes. That was definitely another thought that had to be filed under: <i>Things I’m Glad I Didn’t Say Out Loud</i>. Anyway. This absolutely sucked. Jongin was walking away and Sehun had to say something. To let him go now felt like admitting cold, hard, permanent defeat. The gap between them was widening. Sehun needed to say something fast. </p><p>“So maybe pink isn’t… whatever,” said Sehun, “but that still doesn’t mean cheerleading is a real sport.” Jongin stopped in his tracks. </p><p>“You just don’t know when to quit, do you?” he said. Sehun glared at him defiantly. </p><p>“I guess I don’t,” he said, “but I was told that quitting was never an option.”</p><p>“Lemme guess,” Jongin rolled his eyes. “Your coach told you that, right?” </p><p>“So what if he did?” said Sehun. “Once you eliminate the possibility of quitting you realize that the only option left is winning.” </p><p>“Life is about more than winning and losing,” said Jongin icily. “Not everything is a sport.” <i>Finally</i>. A good fucking opening. Jongin hardly ever gave them to him. Sehun wasn’t going to fuck it up. </p><p>“Yeah,” said Sehun, “You’re right. Not everything is a sport. You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you.”</p><p>Jongin made an angry, frustrated noise in the back of his throat. Fuck, it felt <i>so good</i> to finally be the one getting under his skin. Sehun grinned. Jongin pinched his nose and took a deep breath. </p><p>“Okay, Mr. student-athlete,” he said, “if cheerleading isn’t a real sport then why am I in better shape than you, hmm?” That was fucking laughable. Sehun hated his coach sometimes, but he definitely did a great job of keeping them in shape. Practice was ruthless. </p><p>“Easy,” said Sehun confidently, “you’re not.” </p><p>“Care to make a wager about that?” Okay, this was getting a little bit weird. Sehun was in the best shape of his life though. He wouldn’t back down. </p><p>“Sure,” he drawled. It came out nice and unaffected too. God, Sehun was on fire right now. Why couldn’t things always be like this? </p><p>“We’ll have a competition then,” said Jongin, decidedly. “Just the two of us, obviously, none of your meathead team to back you up.” </p><p>“Fine,” said Sehun. “What do you propose? I’m not touching pom poms, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Jongin narrowed his eyes at him. </p><p>“Sprinting,” he said, “100 yards.” That was pretty good. Sehun was a fast runner. Jongin might also be a fast runner, though. Sehun wanted to make sure he had it in the bag. </p><p>“Okay,” he said, “but we can’t just sprint. I think we should do more than one thing, like a multisport competition.” Jongin nodded at that, so Sehun kept going. “100 pushups.” Pushups were Sehun’s fucking jam, honestly. He could grind them out better than anyone on the team. His chest and shoulders were awesome from it, too. </p><p>“Fine,” said Jongin, “and 50 pull-ups.” Pull-ups were less good. Football was really about pushing stuff around and being heavy. Having a lot of bulk made it kind of hard to lift your entire body off the ground. For a football player though, Sehun was actually pretty lean. He could do pull-ups. </p><p>“Fine,” he said. “Is that all?” </p><p>“I think we should do one more thing to make it more rounded. What about…something with flexibility?” Sehun stared at him incredulously. </p><p>“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Competitive stretching. How stupid did Jongin think Sehun was? <i>Stretching</i>. Like that was even an indicator of athletic ability anyway. What a fucking joke. </p><p>“No way. Absolutely not. Unless you’re willing to include passing a football.” Jongin rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Fine,” he said. “What about burpees then? Maybe...25?” That was way better.  Actually, that was super easy. Coach had them finish every single one of their practices with either burpees or mountain climbers. Piece of fucking cake. </p><p>“Done,” said Sehun. “So, what do I get when I win?”</p><p>“You name it,” said Jongin, arching one of his eyebrows haughtily. “Whatever you want.” God, it was so cool when he did that. Sehun wondered if he could learn how to do it. Maybe he could fit in a little practice session in front of his mirror between classes and practice tonight. It wasn’t fair for Jongin to get to have all the eyebrow power to himself. Speaking of which, the brow arched a little higher. Right. Jongin was waiting for an answer still. </p><p>“If I win,” Sehun blurted out, “you have to come to all of the rest of our games in a girl’s uniform.” <i>Fuck</i>. What the fuck had possessed Sehun to say that? It was such a stupid thing to ask for. Just like that, all the power was gone. Back, once again, in Jongin’s hands. Sehun had meant for it to be demeaning and humiliating, but now Jongin had the opportunity to play it off like Sehun had asked for Jongin to dress up because it he like, <i>got off</i> on the idea of Jongin parading around in a girl’s uniform, and everyone would laugh at him. Sehun’s stomach dropped into his heels faster than a roller coaster at Six Flags. Jongin had a positively wicked and very <i>knowing</i> smile on his face, again. Sehun did his best to look like he wasn’t internally panicking. He was fucked. And there was absolutely no way to cover for it, because if he said anything bad about the uniform it would just make Sehun look sexist again, and like even more of an asshole than before. </p><p>Jongin didn’t say anything though. Instead, he leaned forward, until he was so close their chests were nearly touching. His palm came to rest against Sehun’s pec, warmth bleeding through the thin fabric of his shirt. Sehun’s stomach felt strange and wriggly, like the frosted flakes he’d eaten for breakfast had been replaced with a family of extra wiggly snakes. Jongin leaned forward. For one paralyzing, electrifying moment Sehun thought Jongin was going to kiss him, but his lips went to Sehun’s ear instead. </p><p>“Anything for you,” he whispered. His lips brushed against the shell of Sehun’s ear. Sehun did his best to ignore the giant shiver that passed down his spine. Luckily no one seemed to notice. They were still all watching what was going down with barely held back excitement. Thank god Jongin hadn’t said anything. That was actually pretty nice of him. Sehun wasn’t sure how long the niceness would last though, so he brushed past him, making sure to knock shoulders with him as he walked by. Jongin stumbled a little bit, which felt pretty gratifying. He had almost made it to the doorway when he remembered he had forgotten to ask Jongin what he wanted if he won. Shit. He turned back around. Jongin still had the same knowing smirk on his face. Not that there was anything to know. Whatever Jongin <i>thought</i> he knew was definitely wrong. Misguided would be a better word to describe it. </p><p>“What do you want,” Sehun said. “If you win, I mean. Not that you will.” </p><p>“<i>When</i> I win,” said Jongin confidently, “I’ll tell you what I want afterwards. Deal?” He held out his hand. Sehun scoffed. </p><p>“Why would I accept a deal when I don’t know what condition you have?” he said. </p><p>“Why would you care about my condition if you’re so sure that you’re gonna win?” said Jongin tauntingly. Sehun had kind of walked right into that one. </p><p>“Fine,” said Sehun, “whatever.” He reached forwards and shook Jongin’s hand, grasping as tightly as he could. He was met with a steely gaze and an even steelier grip. Fuck, Jongin was pretty strong. How tightly did he have to hold onto those pom poms anyway? Sehun did his best not to flinch or grimace. He squeezed tighter with his hand and glared at Jongin. Jongin glared back. Sehun accidentally let his eyes drop down to Jongin’s lips for a second before flicking back up to meet his gaze again. Shit. Why did he always do that? There was something about Jongin’s mouth that was really captivating. The family of snakes in Sehun’s stomach wriggled around agitatedly as Sehun hoped Jongin hadn’t noticed. At this point, the handshake had started going on way longer than it should have but Sehun didn’t want to break it off in case it made him look weak. A couple of people watching made quiet, tittering noises. Sehun would be damned if he let go first.  Something about his attitude must have shown in his gaze because Jongin suddenly relaxed his grip and the moment was broken. </p><p>“Tomorrow morning,” said Jongin. “10:00 am. Rec center.”</p><p>“Tomorrow morning.” </p><p>Sehun stuffed his hand into his pocket and walked away. His joints ached from being gripped so hard, but his skin felt tingly and strange where it had been pressed against Jongin’s. The snakes in Sehun’s stomach twisted sluggishly when he wondered why that might be. He tried very hard not to think about Jongin in a girl’s uniform. </p><p>*</p><p>The following day dawned cool and misty. It was a classic kind of fall day. Frost decorated the grass as students wandered half-asleep to the library with paper coffee cups in their hands, decked out in flannels and sweaters that would be discarded by noon. Sehun lay in bed. He spent half the night tossing and turning. It was weird. He hadn’t even been half this nervous before the biggest game of the season last year. They’d lost, but no one had really expected them to win anyway. Sehun wasn’t sure why he was so nervous now. Yesterday he’d felt on top of the world. Something had changed, somewhere, during the night. He hadn’t slept well at all. Jongin had wandered in and out of his dreams, dressed in a girl’s uniform and smirking and winking a lot. In one dream he’d pinned Sehun to the ground and straddled his hips as he whispered embarrassing things into Sehun’s ear about how he knew that Sehun was always looking at his mouth. Sehun must have dreamed about something else afterward, because he’d woken up panicking and achingly hard inside his boxers. That had been 6 a.m. By the time 8 a.m. rolled around Sehun knew he wasn’t going to get any more sleep. He wandered down into the kitchen morosely.  Chanyeol was already awake.</p><p>“You should eat something,” said Chanyeol bracingly. He offered Sehun a Dorrito from the bag that had been sitting open in their living room for at least two weeks. Gross. Sehun shook his head. </p><p>“It’s not good to eat a big meal before a workout,” he said. “Don’t be stupid.” </p><p>Chanyeol held out a banana instead. “Come on, just a little snack? You don’t want to be going into this on an empty stomach. Plus,” he waved the banana around violently in front of Sehun’s face, “potassium.” Ah, yes, potassium.  </p><p>“You think I’m gonna win, right?” Sehun glanced at Chanyeol. “You know how hard Coach works us. There’s no way he could beat me.” Chanyeol scratched his head awkwardly. </p><p>“I mean…” he trailed off. “You must see him lifting in the gym sometimes. He’s definitely not, uh, super weak, or anything.” Sehun had bumped into Jongin in the gym plenty of times. He tried not to ever look at him though. There had been an incident involving watching Jongin, and a dumbbell, and the floor right next to Sehun’s toes. Sehun was pretty fond of his toes, so naturally he didn’t really want it repeated. It definitely didn’t bode well that Chanyeol thought Jongin was strong though. Chanyeol could out-lift Sehun, which meant….nope. Bad thought.  Sehun shook his head like a dog with water in its ears. There was no way. </p><p>“Yeah, I mean going to the gym is one thing, but like high-intensity endurance training is different. Coach literally had us doing burpees until Jongdae threw up last week.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Chanyeol grimaced, “don’t remind me. And I’m just trying to be honest. Jongin is a dance major. Like ballet, and shit. It’s actually pretty hardcore I think. Never underestimate your opponent, like Coach always says.” </p><p>“Ugh!” Sehun slumped down onto his arms dramatically. “You’re not helping. You’re supposed to make me feel better. Now I just feel…. shittier.” He also knew more about Jongin now. Stuff he wasn’t supposed to know, because he didn’t care. Except his brain would probably remember it forever, because it tended to do that. </p><p>“Sorry,” Chanyeol shrugged and popped a chip into his mouth. “You know what would actually make you feel better? Eating.” </p><p>Sehun didn’t want to eat. The contents of his stomach felt too hot, and extra sloshy somehow. Even looking at the banana made the back of his throat constrict unpleasantly. In the end he agreed to drink some coconut water, since it had more electrolytes anyway, and was easier to keep down. A win for potassium fans everywhere. </p><p>They walked across campus, past the biology and psychology buildings towards the rec center. Students wandered out of the dining halls sleepily. Sehun heard a group of girls talking about going pumpkin picking that afternoon. There was a big farm outside of town that had a big pumpkin patch and an even bigger corn maze. Sehun had gone last year with a few people from the team and gotten pretty drunk from a flask Baekhyun had smuggled in. It had been a great time. That could have been Sehun again today. Instead it kind of felt like he was walking to the gallows. </p><p>By the time they got there, it was nearly 9:40. That was still enough time to warm up though.<br/>
Jongin was already there, long legs akimbo on the floor as he stretched. His hair wasn’t gelled up today and fell in a gentle pink swoop across his forehead. The color had maybe faded a little bit. It swung forward as Jongin leaned down and grabbed his toes. His shirt rode up a little bit in the back. Sehun’s eyes focused in. He could see the sinewy muscle shifting under Jongin’s smooth, sun-kissed skin. Chanyeol elbowed him in the side and Sehun realized he’d stopped walking. Oops. When he looked back Jongin was looking at him. He gave Sehun a little wave and a smile, like he wasn’t nervous at all. Sehun tried to wave back just as casually. His arm felt oddly stiff, like his muscles had all turned into beef jerky. That couldn’t be good. Sehun walked away quickly before his legs started to act up too. </p><p> </p><p>Physical activity helped a lot. Sehun hopped on a treadmill and instantly felt better. He could do this. This was what he was good at, this was what came naturally to him. It certainly wasn’t his physics test, which he still hadn’t studied for. Yikes. But Sehun could worry about that later. He focused on the feeling of air moving in and out of his lungs instead. Inhale: in through his nose. Exhale: out through his mouth. Why had he ever been so nervous? Jongin was just a cheerleader. And it would feel so good to beat him too. He imagined the look on Jongin’s face as Sehun’s chest tore through the ribbon at the finish line. They weren’t actually going to have a ribbon but it sure was fun to imagine. The look of absolute shock and despair would be priceless. Sehun’s chest soared. He turned up the speed of the treadmill a little. God, victory was going to taste so sweet. And then, to cap it off, Jongin would have to come to all of their games in a girl’s uniform. Sehun imagined him in the little cropped top and skirt. He had never really cared for girl’s cheerleading uniforms but seeing Jongin in one… that was different. Maybe it was just the joy of knowing that Jongin was wearing it because Sehun had beat him, but the thought made Sehun’s gut tingle pleasantly. He pictured Jongin doing his stupid body rolls and high kicks in that teeny, pleated skirt. Whoa. Sehun’s gut <i>jolted</i> at that. Man, this was great. These sure were Great Thoughts. Very enjoyable. This was usually around the time that Sehun forced himself to stop thinking about Jongin or things would get kind of weird, though. Sehun’s thoughts (and body) sometimes got… confused. Right. Definitely better to cut this off now. He turned up the treadmill a little bit more and let his thoughts wander in a different direction. </p><p>Sehun wondered if Jongin would get cold in his tiny uniform. Hmm. That was nice too. He pictured Jongin standing there, holding onto his little skirt in the wind like Marilyn Monroe. Shivering. Maybe Sehun would offer him his jacket. Jongin would look good in his jacket. Too bad it didn’t have Sehun’s number or name on it. It was still a nice thought though. He wondered if the jacket would be a little bit big on Jongin. Maybe. Sehun stared intently at the glass in front of him and tried to see his reflection. It was hard with the angle of the light. Really, though, it didn’t matter, because Sehun was 95% sure that his shoulders were broader than Jongin’s. Which meant the sleeves might be longer on Jongin’s arms. He pictured Jongin standing on the sidelines with sweater paws and his arms wrapped around himself. Uh-oh. That was also bad. Sehun definitely shouldn’t think thoughts like that, because they made Jongin seem soft and cute, and made Sehun forget about what he actually was. <i>The enemy</i>. Someone to be defeated at all costs. Sehun needed to focus.  He glanced down and noticed that he’d been running on the treadmill for 16 minutes. Shit. That meant only he only had four minutes for everything else. Chanyeol was walking very slowly on the treadmill next to him, totally engrossed in his phone. He was probably playing some stupid game. Sehun hit Stop on his own treadmill, and then reached over and yanked the pin out of Chanyeol’s. </p><p>“What the fuck dude, why didn’t you say anything?” he hissed. “There’s only three minutes left now and my arms aren’t warmed up at all.” Chanyeol gave him an affronted look. </p><p>“I’m not your mom,” he said. “Just—I don’t know. Do some jumping jacks?” He flapped his arms around vaguely and glanced back at his phone. Sehun started frantically rolling out his shoulders. </p><p>“Dude.” Sehun glared as hard as he could and hoped his shoulder rolling didn’t detract from it, “you’re not taking this seriously at all.” </p><p>“Because it’s not serious,” said Chanyeol. </p><p>“It <i>IS</i> serious!” Sehun hissed, “I can’t lose to him. Imagine what’ll happen if I get beaten by a fucking cheerleader. How would that make our team look?” </p><p>“Literally no one will care.” Sehun wanted to strangle him. </p><p>“People will definitely care. Plus, if he beats me he’ll probably make me do something super embarrassing and shitty because of the bet… he’s such a dick.” Sehun switched to the other shoulder. </p><p>“Jongin?” Chanyeol glanced up and lowered his phone to his side for the first time, “he’s like the nicest person I’ve ever met. Genuinely a really good dude. Like… the kind of guy your mom would call an absolute sweetheart.” Sehun’s mom called Sehun an absolute sweetheart. Although that was something that Sehun kept on the DL most of the time. It was definitely not the point. </p><p>“Wait—you <i>know</i> him?” </p><p>“Yeah,” said Chanyeol casually, like he hadn’t just dropped the bombshell of the century. “We were in the same dorm freshman year.” </p><p>“What the fuck.” Sehun's mind was reeling. “All this time you were friends with him and you didn’t say anything?” </p><p>“Did you want me to formally introduce you? It’s not a problem, I just thought you were more into doing the whole distant, brooding thing.” </p><p>“No, what—I don’t <i>brood</i>!” Sehun squawked indignantly. “My eyebrows are just—he’s an asshole! Why would—you don’t understand him!” </p><p>“Right,” said Chanyeol, “how could I possibly understand him when I’ve only spent a bunch of time <i>talking</i> to him, and zero time glaring at him from the corner. My bad.”</p><p>“Fuck you—!” </p><p>“Hey,” a soft voice cut in. “Are you ready?” Sehun whirled around and came face to face with Jongin, who instantly took a step back. He looked so different with his bangs down. Younger, softer, sweeter. Sehun hoped Jongin hadn’t heard any of his conversation with Chanyeol. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, trying to channel as much cool disdain into the word as possible. “I’m always ready.” Chanyeol made a loud coughing noise behind him that sounded suspiciously like laughter. Sehun needed better friends. </p><p>*</p><p>Chanyeol counted them off, sounding overwhelmingly bored. <i>Five, four, three, two</i>… Sehun could feel his pulse pounding in his ears. His body felt alight with energy, tight and coiled like a spring. <i>One.</i> Sehun launched himself forward. </p><p>There was something freeing about outright sprinting. The pounding of his feet against the track, the air against his face. He glanced to the side and was surprised to see that Jongin was keeping pace perfectly. Uh-oh. Sehun tried to run faster. Nothing happened. There was no way this was the fastest Sehun could run. He didn’t dare glance to the side but he could see to the corner of his eyes that Jongin was still keeping up. Neck and neck they sprinted around the track. Sehun couldn’t even feel the burning in his lungs yet. Why couldn’t he go faster? Was this really it? Was Jongin really as fast as him? And then they were finished. Jongin dropped down into pushups so quickly Sehun felt like he’d blinked and missed it. He dropped down too. One, two, three, four, five… Okay, so maybe the running hadn’t gone as well as Sehun had been expecting. That was okay though, Sehun could still turn it around. He just needed to focus. Jongin didn’t matter. All that mattered was Sehun’s breathing and his counting. Focus. </p><p>At around 25 he started to feel a little bit of burning in his lungs. Sehun ignored it. He couldn’t tell for sure, but he felt confident that he was pulling ahead. At around 50 the burning spread from his lungs to his arms. Sehun ignored it again. At 75, it had spread to his entire body. Sehun kept going. 98, 99, 100. Yes! Jongin was still on the ground; He was ahead. That was more like it, honestly. He sprinted over to where the pull-up bars were.  Fuck. His hands were dripping with sweat. Sehun wiped them on his pants and wished he had chalk or something. Oh well. </p><p>Pull-ups were harder than push-ups. Slower going. At least they only had to do 50. Sehun had managed to do 17 by the time Jongin ran over. Which seemed like a decent lead until Jongin started. Jesus fucking christ he was fast. This was bad. This was really bad. At this rate, it wouldn’t even matter how fast Sehun could knock out his burpees because Jongin would probably finish his while Sehun was still doing pull-ups. 25 wasn’t enough. Sehun should have demanded they do 50 burpees instead. Although that might not have been plausible in Sehun’s current state. His arms were starting to feel like they were full of cooked spaghetti instead of muscle. Pull-ups were the devil’s exercise. Sehun’s arms shook. 38, 39, 40...Jongin was finished. Shit. By sheer will alone Sehun managed to finish his set. </p><p>There was no catching up at this point. Sehun’s body felt numb. How had this happened? He finished his burpees perfunctorily. Halfway through Jongin flopped onto the ground, rolled over, and pumped his fist in the air. </p><p>It was over. Sehun had lost. </p><p>Sehun collapsed on the ground and lay there, gasping. His lungs were on fire. Sweat dripped into his eye. He blinked it away and resisted the sudden urge to vomit. Chanyeol was right, he should have eaten. He could hear Jongin panting next to him on the ground. Sehun wanted to look at him, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He stared at the grey metal rafters of the rec center ceiling instead and focused on slowing his breathing. Maybe this was actually just another nightmare and the competition hadn’t happened yet. Maybe Sehun would wake up in his bed any second. It didn’t feel like it though. The whole thing felt horribly, irreversibly real.</p><p>“Hey.” His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Sehun glanced over. Jongin was sitting up. Somehow being sweaty and breathing heavily made him look even cooler. Sehun sat up and tried to seem like he wasn’t out of breath.  </p><p>“Yixing is throwing a party tomorrow,” Jongin said. </p><p>“Yeah.” Sehun knew about the party. Yixing’s parents were going back to China for a few weeks, so he had the house to himself. Perfect excuse to throw a rager. Sehun had been looking forward to it all month. </p><p>“Cool,” said Jongin, “well, you should come.” </p><p>“That’s your condition,” Sehun panted, “I have to go to a party I was already gonna go to?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Jongin grinned. “Come find me when you’re there. We’ll talk more then.”</p><p>“Uh…” Sehun wasn’t sure what to say. “Okay?” Jongin stood up and then offered him his hand. Sehun stared at it. His chest was still burning and part of him wanted to flop back down on the floor to wallow, but then he would look even weaker in comparison. Better to get up now. Wallowing would be better after a shower anyway. Sehun grabbed onto his hand and stood up. </p><p>Chanyeol was waiting for Sehun at the edge of the gym. “So,” he said, “what’s up.” </p><p>“He beat me,” Sehun said dully. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk about it, even though Jongin hadn’t been an asshole about the whole thing. Which Chanyeol also didn’t need to know. It didn’t mean anything. Jongin probably had some big, humiliating event planned for the night of the party anyway, where he would have a bigger audience. That seemed like him. </p><p>“Yeah,” said Chanyeol, “I saw. I meant what’s up now. Didn’t you guys have that whole bet thing going?” </p><p>“He’s making me go to Yixing’s party tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh god." Chanyeol gave him a look of horror worthy of a high school theatrical production. “Not a party! Anything but that! How <i>could</i> he!” </p><p>“Shut up,” Sehun snapped. “He wants to like…hang out there. He’s probably gonna make it into some kind of thing.” </p><p>“Oh man." For someone who was obviously on the verge of hysterical giggles, Chanyeol was keeping his voice impressively mournful. “making you go to a party and then <i>hanging out</i>. Phew. Pretty fucked up stuff. Jongin is the worst. You were totally right about him.”</p><p>Sehun glared at him. Chanyeol guffawed. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>By the time Friday evening rolled around Sehun had realized two things. One: he didn’t own any pink clothing, and two: it was, therefore, time for a visit to his parents’ house. The pink clothing had been Chanyeol’s idea. If Sehun showed up wearing pink at the party, it would make him seem like he could accept his shortcomings with dignity and grace. Or at least that was the gist of it. The exact phrasing Chanyeol had used had definitely been a bit heavier on calling Sehun a little bitch and telling him not to act like a sore loser. It was a good point though. It made Sehun seem like he was simply… over it. Unbothered. Whether or not Sehun was actually over it was still up for questioning. </p><p>So here he was, knee-deep in his mother’s sweater collection, which was probably big enough to qualify as a hoard. Or at least enough to make Marie Kondo look like a kid let loose in an amusement park for the first time. </p><p>“Mom, can I borrow this sweater,” Sehun yelled down the stairs. The sound of the food processor shut off in the kitchen. </p><p>“What,” his mom yelled back. Sehun rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Your big, pink sweater!” There was a pause. Sehun shifted to his other foot.  </p><p>“What pink sweater?”</p><p>“The only pink sweater you have that fits me!” There was another pause. Sehun debated going downstairs. </p><p>“…What pink sweater? Sorry sweetie!” His mom’s voice echoed up the hall again. Sehun looked at the sweater. It had a weird blob on the front that looked a little bit like a club. The card suit, not the nighttime dancing facility. That was kind of a lot to explain while shouting though. Sehun wasn’t his coach. Yelling was more of a special occasion type activity. He grabbed the sweater and headed downstairs. </p><p>The kitchen smelled cozy and delicious. His mom usually cooked mostly Korean food, which was great, but every fall she made these buttery cookies with pecans in them from a recipe she’d gotten from one of the other moms when Sehun was in Kindergarten. They were amazing. Sehun popped one in his mouth. </p><p>“Hey,” his mom yanked the plate away from him and set it on a different counter, “those are for your dad! Here, I put some in a Tupperware for you.” She passed him a container. Fucking jackpot. Sehun mulled over how long he could make the cookies last while his mom looked at the sweater. Two weeks, if he managed to keep them hidden from Chanyeol. Alternately, less than an hour if Sehun decided to smoke over the weekend.</p><p>“Oh sweetie, do you have to take that one? Your dad bought it for me during our anniversary trip.” She launched into a long story about biking down the waterfront in Victoria and stopping at the farmer’s market. Sehun managed to sneak two more cookies from the plate on the counter. Store-bought just did not compare. </p><p>That had been a dope week. Sehun had been in high school at the time, and his parents had decided that he was old enough to not need a babysitter. He had hung out in his underwear and eaten pizza every night of the week. Too bad his parents’ 20th anniversary only happened once.</p><p>“I’ll be really careful with it,’ he said. “Please? None of your other sweaters will fit me.” </p><p>“Okay,” his mom said. “Just remember what you said or you’ll be in big trouble, mister.” Sehun promised her he would. </p><p>The sweater actually looked really good on him. It fit him perfectly, somehow. Sehun studied himself critically in the bathroom mirror. Pink was…a good color on him. Plus, it felt nice and warm layered over his button-down. There was definitely still a lot of discomfort and insecurity lurking in the back of his head, but Sehun pushed it away. It was about showing that he had dignity in the face of defeat. Sehun had lost, but he wasn’t going to be, well, a loser about it. It was all about handling things with grace and aplomb, and showing that he could learn and grow. Pink was a good color. Sehun could wear pink. Sehun would wear pink, and show up at the party looking totally unbothered, and handle whatever condition Jongin had in store for him, and eventually, people would forget that the whole thing had happened, and everything would go back to normal. </p><p>*</p><p>The party was in full swing by the time Sehun and Chanyeol pulled up. Yixing’s parents lived in one of the houses on the edge of town, which was bordered by nothing but woods at the back. He had a long, unpaved driveway fringed by overgrown trees that curved around so his house wasn’t visible at all from the main road. Ample parking too, because of the long driveway. An ideal place for a party, all things considered. </p><p>Yixing answered the door when they knocked with a joint in his hand. He had a metallic, teal, cloth tail with scales on it tied to the back of his jeans, even though Halloween was still over three weeks away. Sehun wasn’t sure what kind of animal had legs and fish scales. A dragon, maybe? He wasn’t wearing any wings. </p><p>“Hey man,” he clapped Sehun on the shoulder and gave him a dopey smile. “Couple things. Booze is in the kitchen. Weed is,” he gestured vaguely, “about. There’s a fire in the pit in the back with actual marshmallows. Have fun.” </p><p>“Thanks,” said Sehun. “Have you seen Jongin?” </p><p>“Uh—living room maybe? Oh also, don’t go downstairs without a gas mask unless you’re willing to die. There’s a padlock on the door but just a head’s up,” said Yixing casually, like he was Dumbledore or something. Sehun blinked. Yixing clapped him on the shoulder again and then wandered off while Sehun tried to figure out if he was serious or not. Chanyeol looked equally confused. </p><p>“Is he… for real?” Sehun squinted after him. Yixing grabbed a pair of black furry cat ears that were hanging on the mantel and jammed them on his head before disappearing around the corner to the kitchen. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes too. </p><p>“Better take him seriously,” he said sagely, nodding his head. “He is Yixing. Who knows what’s down there.” </p><p>“Right,” said Sehun, “Well. I’m gonna go find Jongin and get this shit over with.”  </p><p>Jongin was in the living room, talking with one of the female cheerleaders Sehun didn’t know. He was wearing a striped shirt that was tucked into his jeans and a little kerchief around his neck that definitely would have looked stupid on anyone else. He gave Sehun a once-over that had his stomach doing its long-familiar swoop. Jongin’s face broke out into a big, happy smile. Sehun tried very hard not to return it. </p><p>“I like your sweater,” said Jongin.”What’s the occasion?” He was giving Sehun one of his other smiles, the ones that were really soft and warm and cute. Sehun was very rarely on the receiving end of smiles like that. It felt surprisingly good. Jongin made it so hard to remember that he was the enemy sometimes. But it didn’t hurt to be civil. Diplomacy was important. Especially for a quarterback like Sehun. He had to be a leader. </p><p>“Thanks,” he said. “I guess I just…learned some stuff about the color pink recently that was pretty interesting.” </p><p>“Really,” Jongin gave him an amused expression and cocked one of his eyebrows. “And what might that be?” </p><p>“It’s a long story,” said Sehun. “But it’s a cool color, and I think more guys should wear it. Plus, I think it looks pretty good on me.” </p><p>“Yeah,” said Jongin, smiling. “I think so too.” Whoa. Sehun hadn’t been expecting him to agree. That was, like, a bit much for Sehun’s brain and stomach to handle. Sehun stood there and blinked a few times while his stomach flopped around like a fish out of water and his thoughts buzzed. He felt suddenly extremely aware of the space between his body and Jongin’s. It felt strange, like they should have been closer. Sehun felt the wild urge to throw his arm around Jongin’s shoulders. He compensated by taking a big step closer. Jongin gave him another big smile. Wow. This diplomacy stuff was really nice. Maybe Sehun should change his major to international affairs. Or like, political science, or something. </p><p>“So,” Jongin leaned closer to talk over the music playing. Very close. He was practically pressed against Sehun’s side. “Are you ready to give me my prize?” </p><p>“Your prize?” That sounded familiar, but Sehun couldn’t really think past the warm gooey feeling in his head and the tingles radiating out from where Jongin’s skin was so close to his that it felt like an electric charge could pass between them. Or was currently passing between them. Sehun didn’t know how electrical currents actually worked. He still hadn’t studied for his physics test.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Jongin. “You know, because I beat you. You promised, remember?” </p><p>“Oh,” he said. “Your prize.” Right. <i>Right</i>. Sehun felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Of course, the bet. That was the point of tonight. Jongin was still going to humiliate him, because he’d beaten Sehun and Sehun had agreed to do whatever he wanted afterwards, because he was an idiot. Not just an idiot though, a sucker too. The kind of sucker who forgot how to think whenever Jongin so much as looked at him. The kind of sucker who never fucking learned, who made the same mistakes over and over again. </p><p>Jongin reached out with his hand, like he was inviting Sehun to hold it. Sehun crossed his arms instead. There was a little pause, during which Jongin looked confused and a little bit hurt. Sehun stared determinedly at his sneakers. The pink sweater felt strange and awkward suddenly. Sehun resisted the urge to rip it off. </p><p>“Okay,” said Jongin softly. “Let’s go outside. Follow me.” </p><p>Sehun followed him outside. There was a bonfire going in some kind of fire pit that looked like it had been made straight out of a Pinterest board, with lots of people standing around it. He kept expecting Jongin to stop but Jongin just kept walking, through the yard, out through the back gate, and then into the woods. What did Jongin have planned in the woods? Sehun’s thoughts raced. Was it some kind of Blair Witch Project thing? Maybe Jongin had a bunch of hidden cameras and he was gonna record Sehun getting the shit scared out of him and then post the video. Jongin didn’t stop when he got to the edge of the trees. He kept walking, further and further, until all the noises from the party had completely faded away.  There was a strange hush that hung in the forest air. The only sound was the noise from Jongin’s white sneakers cutting confidently through the leaves and Sehun stumbling uncertainly after him. Eventually, they had walked far enough that even the smoky scent of the bonfire had faded out of the air. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance. Sehun wondered if Jongin was an axe murderer. That seemed like a lot on top of cheerleading and swing dancing and ballet, though. The scaring on-camera thing was definitely more likely. Sehun wouldn’t chicken out. He wasn’t a coward. Dignity in the face of defeat. Dignity in the face of defeat. Dignity in the face of—</p><p>Sehun nearly bumped into Jongin, who had stopped walking abruptly. They were standing in a small clearing. Sehun couldn’t see anything special about it. He took a few steps back and looked around carefully. No signs of cameras anywhere. Jongin must have hidden them pretty well. </p><p>“This seems far enough,” said Jongin, more to himself than to Sehun. Sehun eyed him suspiciously. Jongin turned around and gave him a warm, disarming smile. Sehun had never noticed, but Jongin’s front teeth were a little bit longer than the rest. Bunny teeth. It was nice to find a flaw on someone so otherwise perfect. Jongin took a step towards him. There was no reason for him to stand so close. Sehun wondered for a wild second if Jongin was going to try and fight him. He was still smiling though. He looked… nice. Really nice, with his pink hair and pink striped shirt and pink lips—Oh boy, the family of snakes was back. Sehun took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to ignore them. And failed. There was <i>really</i> no reason for Jongin to be standing so close to him.  </p><p>“Sehun,” Jongin was giving him a very strange look. Sehun didn’t know what to do. He stuffed his hands into his pockets awkwardly and stared around the clearing. God, his stomach felt weird. </p><p>“Hey,” Jongin took another step towards him. Sehun wouldn’t let himself be made a fool again. </p><p>“Where are the cameras?” he said tersely. “I know they’re here—I know you’re trying to catch me doing something on camera but I’m not—I won’t—“ Sehun’s back hit a tree trunk. Funny, he hadn’t even realized he was backing up. Jongin took another step forward. He kind of reminded Sehun of a mountain lion. There was something a bit….graceful and predatory in the way he looked. Sehun wished the tree trunk would swallow him up. </p><p>Jongin stopped right in front of Sehun. Very close. His breath tickled across Sehun’s lips. The family of snakes in Sehun’s stomach felt like they all had decided to take up professional breakdancing and were working overtime. </p><p>“Sehun,” said Jongin softly. “There are no cameras. It’s just us.” </p><p>“I don’t believe you,” said Sehun stubbornly.  “I’m not stupid. You won. You beat me. Now you get to humiliate me again for your prize so just…go ahead. Do what you’re gonna do.” </p><p>“Sehun,” said Jongin again. His voice was so soft he was practically whispering. Sehun felt woozy. “Tell me I’m not misreading things.” Something touched Sehun’s hand and he jumped, but it was just Jongin’s hand. His fingers wove themselves in-between Sehun’s. They were warm. Jongin had such nice, warm hands. Sehun couldn’t remember how to breathe. </p><p>“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” said Jongin quietly. “I thought—tell me it’s not all in my head.” He was so close. Sehun chanced a look at his face. Jongin didn’t look so mountain lion-like anymore. He looked earnest, and maybe a little bit nervous. The dappled rays of evening sunlight that were passing through the tree branches fell softly across his high cheekbones and strong jaw and very plush, very close lips. Sehun made an odd, gurgling noise. The snakes were probably trying to crawl up his throat now. </p><p>“Sehun?” said Jongin again. Sehun couldn’t remember how to speak. His brain was making a noise like an old TV that had been changed to an empty channel. </p><p>Jongin looked small and unsure suddenly. His fingers untangled from Sehun’s and Sehun instantly missed them. Jongin took a step back and curled in on himself, hunching his shoulders and wrapping his arms around himself. It wasn’t a good look. It didn’t suit him. Sehun wished he would come back. </p><p>“Never mind,” said Jongin. “I’m sorry. Shit. I just thought, with the way you look at me—God, I didn’t mean to assume—fuck.” Jongin looked miserable. Sehun couldn’t count the number of times he’d wished to be the cause of a look like that on Jongin’s face, but he hated it now. It felt all wrong. “Please don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Tell anyone?” said Sehun. The cogs in his brain were turning sluggishly. There was a thought there, trying to materialize. </p><p>“About this,” said Jongin quietly. “About… me liking you.” Jongin took another step back and looked at him pleadingly. Sehun’s heart twisted in his chest. Jongin took another step back. This was all wrong. </p><p>“Wait,” said Sehun. The thought had become slightly more formed. Sehun definitely did not want Jongin to leave. The cogs spun a little bit faster. </p><p>“Yeah?” Jongin looked at him hopefully. He looked <i> so good</i>. Sehun’s eyes slid over his lips for the thousandth time. God, he was insanely pretty.</p><p>“Don’t go,” said Sehun. “I don’t—I wouldn’t mind.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t mind?” said Jongin breathlessly. “Wouldn’t mind what?” <i>Wouldn’t mind if you held my hand again</i> Sehun’s brain supplied helpfully. <i>Wouldn’t mind if you kissed me</i>. </p><p>“Wouldn’t mind anything,” Sehun said instead. “Whatever you wanna do, I mean.” He hoped he sounded cool and chill instead of desperate. Sehun was just a cool, chill, dude. He was game for anything. Jongin was suddenly very close to him again, all back up in his space, and Sehun definitely liked it. His palms came to rest against Sehun’s chest this time, warm and sure, before sliding up to wrap around his neck. Sehun took a deep, shuddering breath. His chest was buzzing with energy. Maybe the snakes were actually electric eels.</p><p>“Is this okay?” said Jongin softly. He was even closer this time, so close Sehun could feel the body heat radiating off of him. </p><p>“Yeah,” said Sehun hoarsely. “Fuck, yeah, Jongin—“ </p><p>Jongin’s eyes lowered, so his long, dark eyelashes fanned across his cheeks. He leaned forward. That meant something, Sehun’s brain supplied. People usually did that when they were about to—</p><p>Jongin’s lips met his, warm and soft. Sehun stood there, transfixed, and let Jongin’s lips move gently against his. It was so soft. Jongin was so warm and soft, and good. Sehun shivered. Everything was <i>so good</i>. He stood there passively, letting Jongin kiss him for another minute before he realized that Jongin was <i>kissing</i> him. Actually kissing him, with his pretty, pouty, perfect lips. Sehun wanted… more. Sehun wanted so much. Fuck. He reached forward and grabbed the stretchy material of Jongin’s shirt to drag him closer. Jongin made a small, happy noise against his mouth. Sehun’s entire body felt like it was being consumed with bright golden electricity, making Sehun shiver and his toes curl inside his shoes. Sehun always pictured electricity as yellow in his head. Probably because he’d read the Magic School Bus books as a kid. </p><p>Kissing Jongin was good. Kissing Jongin was great, actually, but somehow Sehun still wanted more. He didn’t know what to do. Jongin’s tongue wandered into his mouth, and Sehun sucked on it. Jongin made another happy noise. He really wasn’t scary at all. His lips were so soft. <i>He</i> was so soft. Sehun clung harder to his shirt. One of Jongin’s hands wandered from Sehun’s neck to his head, and scratched lightly at his scalp. That felt really nice. It was nearly perfect. The only thing that would have made it better was if Jongin was even closer to him. Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist. How could he have ever thought it was a bad waist? It fit so nicely in his arms. He pulled Jongin forward. Maybe a little bit too hard; Jongin stumbled and sagged in Sehun’s grasp. Sehun felt really cool for managing to hold him up. Jongin made a noise somewhere between a huff and a giggle against his mouth. He pulled his head back a little bit when Sehun tried to start kissing him and Sehun made an embarrassing frustrated noise in the back of his throat before he realized what he was doing. </p><p>“Whoa there, tiger.” Jongin smiled at him. Sehun’s stomach swooped at that. Jongin’s voice sounded a little bit breathy, too. It made Sehun want to kiss him senseless. “Do you wanna talk about this?” </p><p>“No,” said Sehun immediately. “Let’s keep making out.” Oops. Maybe that was a bit too honest. It was so hard to try and be cool when Jongin was right there in front of him, looking really, really good with his dark eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Sehun felt a rush of pride that that was his doing. </p><p>“In a sec,” said Jongin. “I wanna look at you.”</p><p>“Look at me?” Sehun wanted to laugh. Not as much as he wanted to preen, though. Man, that felt good. </p><p>“You’re so hot,” Jongin murmured breathlessly against his lips, “Dreamy, handsome quarterback with your big, broad shoulders. You look so good in your uniform.”</p><p>“…Me?” Sehun's head was swimming.</p><p>“Yes, you.” Jongin laughed. “What other quarterback would I be talking about?” </p><p>Actually the team technically did have a second-string quarterback, but it was Junmyeon, who also played cornerback first-string. Jongin didn’t need to know that though. </p><p>“Right.” said Sehun woozily. “Thanks. You’re…pretty great too.” Here it was, the most embarrassing confession.  Part of Sehun’s brain was screaming at him not to say it, but it was only fair. Jongin had beaten him. He deserved his honesty. “I love watching you cheer. You’re so—“ Sehun didn’t even know how to describe him. <i>Charismatic. Sexy. Captivating.</i> “It’s my favorite thing. Sometimes I get so caught up in watching you I forget that I’m playing.” </p><p>“I love it when you watch me cheer,” Jongin’s voice suddenly sounded equal parts breathy and hungry. “You get this look on your face…. Like you can’t get enough. Like you wanna look away but can’t, because you’re so entranced by me.” Funny, people sometimes told Sehun that he had an unexpressive face. Apparently, it wasn’t unexpressive at all though, if Jongin was able to read every thought and feeling Sehun had ever tried so hard to hide on it. Or maybe he was just that fucking whipped. </p><p>“Makes me wanna drag you under the bleachers and have my way with you,” said Jongin. That made Sehun’s dick twitch violently, and his brain fuzzier. He couldn’t even remember what it was like to not be consumed with desire for Jongin. Maybe he’d never known. The stadium didn’t even have bleachers you could crawl under. Sehun’s dick was so hard it hurt. </p><p>“Would you like that,” Jongin purred against his ear. His hand slid down and rubbed at Sehun’s cock over his jeans and Sehun moaned as his eyes threatened to roll back into his head.  </p><p>“Fuck,” said Sehun, “yes—please—god yes.” Jongin’s lips were suddenly pressed against his again. His fingers traced featherlight over the outline of Sehun’s length before moving down to cup at his balls. </p><p>Jongin’s warm hand worked itself inside his boxers. Even though he knew it was coming, Sehun still jerked violently when he felt it wrap around his dick. Fuck. That was so good. Sehun moaned loudly before he realized what he was doing. It was the best thing Sehun had ever felt. His brain felt like it was slowly turning into warm mush. Jongin nipped at Sehun’s bottom lip and Sehun realized he’d stopped kissing him and was just gasping and panting against Jongin’s lips instead. Oops. Sehun tried to kiss him again but his jaw kept going slack. It was so hard to focus. Sehun could barely even hamper the loud embarrassing moaning noises he kept nearly letting slip. After a couple of seconds Jongin seemed to get the picture and stopped trying to kiss him and moved to sucking on his neck instead. That was nice too. </p><p>Everything was nice. It was impossible to rein in his noises. Sehun gave up and sagged weakly against the tree trunk. Jongin did a thing where he twisted his wrist around and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head of Sehun’s cock and Sehun’s knees suddenly felt like they were made out of that acorn jelly his mom made every Chuseok. His back slid down the trunk of the tree until he was sitting on the ground with his legs sprawled out messily as far apart as he could get them with his pants around his thighs. </p><p>“You’re so responsive,” said Jongin delightedly. “That’s so hot.” Fuck, that was so embarrassing. Almost embarrassing enough to make Sehun want to stop, except it felt too good. Sehun could tell he was blushing. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too obvious in the dusky evening light.  </p><p>“You really like that, don’t you?” Jongin was grinning wickedly at him. Sehun groaned. He wanted to tell him to shut up but the chances he’d be able to say anything without moaning really loudly were slim to none.</p><p>“Do you want me to make it better?” Sehun’s head swam. How was that even possible? If anyone could do it though, it was Jongin. There was a little warning voice in the back of his head, telling him that if it got any better Sehun would probably just come all over himself right then and there, but he didn’t care. It already felt <i>so good</i>. Sehun desperately wanted more. </p><p>“Please,” he croaked out. Jongin let go of his dick. That definitely wasn’t better. Sehun cracked an eye open and looked at Jongin beseechingly. Jongin was surveying the ground between Sehun’s legs. He looked up and grinned when Sehun whined at him. </p><p>“Why are you stopping,” said Sehun. “You said—this isn’t better.” </p><p>“Take off your sweater,” said Jongin. Sehun stared at him. </p><p>“Why do you need it,” he said suspiciously. Jongin rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I’m gonna lay on it. I don’t wanna lay on the ground. It’s damp.” But then the sweater would get dirty. Sehun shook his head. </p><p>“It’s my mom’s sweater.” Sehun was trying not to sound whiny, but it was hard. “She told me not to get it dirty.”  </p><p>“Sehun,” said Jongin, “Please don’t talk about your mom right now.” </p><p>“But it’s her sweater.” </p><p>“Sehun.” It was a very dangerous thing, when Jongin’s voice got all soft and breathy like that. Sehun wondered if he’d be able to stand his ground. He took a deep breath. Today was the day he would learn to resist Jongin’s incredible smolder. Except he didn’t smolder. Instead, Jongin spit into his palm again, and started jerking off Sehun’s cock again. Every muscle in Sehun’s body turned into soup. All he could do was sag against the tree and moan. Jongin leaned forward and licked the head of Sehun’s cock. Just once. Oh god. Jongin’s mouth on his dick. There was a thought that Sehun had Not Thought About really hard every time he had jerked off for the past year. And now it was really happening.  Sehun couldn’t even remember what his own name was. He just wanted it <i>so much</i>—he tried to grab Jongin’s head and pull it back towards his dick but Jongin was out of reach, and Sehun couldn’t remember how to sit up.  </p><p>“Sehun,” said Jongin, still in the same breathy voice. “Give me the sweater.” His hand slid, warm and spit-slick up and down Sehun’s shaft. Sehun moaned. </p><p>“But—“ there was a reason he shouldn’t. Sehun couldn’t remember what it was but it was definitely there. Jongin bent forward and licked at Sehun’s cock again, this time all the way from the base to the tip. His tongue was soft, and warm and very wet. Really, really, good. Not as good as his mouth would be though. Sehun desperately wanted it on his dick. He whined. </p><p>“Sweater,” said Jongin in a sing-song voice. He licked the head of Sehun’s cock again. </p><p>“Yeah,” said Sehun dizzily, “okay. Gimme a sec.” If the Guinness World Records had a record for taking off garments of clothing, Sehun was pretty sure he had it beat. Jongin spread the sweater out on the ground and settled down on his stomach on top of it. Sehun tried to wait patiently and not whine when Jongin’s fist left his dick. Man, it was hard. But then Jongin’s beautiful, plush lips fastened themselves around the head of Sehun’s cock and <i>sucked</i> and Sehun realized that his entire life might as well have been leading up to this, because it was the greatest thing he’d ever felt.</p><p>Sehun’s eyes kept trying to close and roll into the back of his head. He wanted to watch though. It felt like the kind of thing future Sehun would want to remember afterwards. Jongin, on his stomach, with Sehun’s dick in his mouth. Jongin had his ankles crossed behind him, like he was about to break out in an X-rated rendition of that song from <i>Bye Bye Birdie</i> with all the telephones. Which was a really weird thought but not weird enough to make it feel less sexy. Jongin’s soft, warm mouth was on his dick.  That was jerk off material for at least as long as life on earth existed. Sehun wanted to engrave it in his brain.</p><p>One of Jongin’s hands came out to gently play with Sehun’s balls again. Jongin’s thick bottom lip pressed hard on the underside of Sehun’s cock as his tongue twisted, hot and wet around the head of his cock. Sehun moaned when the tip pressed against his slit. Fuck. It was so fucking good. </p><p>“Jongin,” said Sehun breathlessly, “you might wanna slow down— that feels—ah!” Jongin pulled his mouth off Sehun’s dick and grinned at him.</p><p>“Feels good?” he said. His thumb rubbed at the underside of Sehun’s cock. Sehun nodded dazedly. Good was the understatement of the century.  </p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “It’s—“ Jongin didn’t wait for him to finish. His lips went back down and wrapped around the head of Sehun’s cock again, and Sehun lost his train of thought. Jongin was so good at that. Unfairly good. His technique seemed to mostly involve working the top half of Sehun’s dick with his mouth and the bottom half with his hand, while his other hand played gently with Sehun’s balls. No choking or deep-throating. Lots of hot, wet suction. His mouth and his hand were very in sync. Sehun felt dizzy. He wasn’t even moving his hips at all but it definitely felt like this would be enough to take him over the edge. Jongin, sucking on his cock with his pretty, pretty mouth. His lips slid along Sehun’s shaft, silky smooth and split-slick. Sehun reached out his hands and tangled them in Jongin’s hair. It was soft. Jongin sucked harder and swirled his tongue around. Sehun tried not to pull at his hair. The pleasure was overwhelming. Sehun wanted to close his eyes and get lost in it, but things were going too fast. Everything kept building, faster and faster, until Sehun was absolutely sure he was going to come if Jongin didn’t slow down. </p><p>“Hng—hey,” Sehun panted, “slow down or I’m gonna—that feels really good—“ Jongin didn’t slow down. He started bobbing his head instead. His hand twisted around Sehun’s shaft faster. Holy shit. </p><p>“Jongin,” said Sehun, “I’m gonna come if you keep that up—slow down.” He tried to pull on Jongin’s hair, and Jongin’s teeth scraped lightly against his shaft in warning. Fine. </p><p>“I won’t last,” said Sehun helplessly, “that feels so fucking good, oh god—“ Sehun slumped against the tree and closed his eyes. It was too much. There was nothing he could do except lie there and take it, moaning, as the toe-curling pleasure built and built until it peaked and Sehun wailed and convulsed. Jongin pulled back and suckled gently at the tip while his hand worked Sehun through the best orgasm of his life. He swallowed everything down and didn’t stop until Sehun yanked on his hair from the sensitivity. </p><p>“How was that?” Sehun blearily cracked one of his eyes open. The smile Jongin was giving him was way too sultry for how he was feeling. Sehun blinked dazedly. His head was spinning and he was panting. One of his ears felt like it had taken a solo trip on an airplane and needed to pop now. His bones felt like they were made of jello. So that’s what coming in Jongin’s mouth was like. </p><p>“Amazing,” Sehun croaked out. “Holy shit.” </p><p>“Mmm.” Jongin sat up and pecked him on the lips. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He settled himself down on one of Sehun’s legs and leaned sideways against Sehun’s chest. Sehun put his arm around Jongin’s waist. Wow. That was so cute. Jongin’s head came down to rest comfortably at the junction between Sehun’s neck and shoulder. They fit together perfectly. Sehun sat there and basked in the feeling of Jongin’s body against his, and thought about how hard he had come. That had been something else. His ears were still ringing a little bit. </p><p>“This isn’t like a one-time thing, is it?” Sehun really didn’t want to go back to his hand after experiencing the heaven of Jongin’s mouth. He also didn’t want to go back to not being able to cuddle like this, but that didn’t really need to be said out loud. And kissing. God, it would suck to never be able to kiss Jongin again. Like how Sehun had tried his first McFlurry when he was six, and then every ice cream machine at every McDonalds he went to for the next ten years had been broken. Not kissing Jongin again would probably be even worse. </p><p>“I mean I hope not,” said Jongin. “I wasn’t really planning on leaving until you made me come too.” Fuck. Sehun had completely forgotten about that. It wasn’t that he didn’t care or anything, but he’d just come <i>so hard</i>. His brain still felt like there were little cartoon birds flapping in circles around his head. </p><p>“Oh my god,” said Sehun, “Fuck. I’m so sorry—here, let me—“ He tried to reach down between Jongin’s legs but Jongin grabbed his hand and held it instead. Did Jongin not want Sehun to touch him? Maybe he was angry. Maybe he thought Sehun wasn’t good enough or something. That kind of stung. </p><p>“What’s up?” asked Sehun hesitantly. “Do you not want—I’ll make it really good for you.” Jongin laughed. </p><p>“I’m sure you would,” he said, “it’s just I kind of planned on coming on your cock tonight.” Huh. Wasn’t that something. A slew of images flew through his mind. Jongin on his back holding his legs open. Jongin on his hands and knees. Jongin on his lap in a little pleated skirt, sinking down on Sehun’s cock. Sehun blinked a couple of times. Holy shit. His dick twitched pathetically. </p><p>“That’s not really possible right now,” said Sehun regretfully. His dick twitched feebly in his boxers again like it was trying to prove his point. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Jongin shifted around so he was straddling Sehun’s thigh instead. “I’ll just get you hard again.” His hand slid down and wrapped itself around Sehun’s soft cock. </p><p>“Oh,” said Sehun blankly. That was—whoa. That was really—god. Sehun’s thoughts were in danger of turning into TV static again. </p><p>“It might take a bit,” he panted. </p><p>“Shhhh,” Jongin murmured soothingly. He pecked Sehun on the lips again. “Just relax. You don’t have to do anything, okay. I’ll take care of everything.” </p><p>Thankfully, Jongin didn’t start messing with Sehun’s dick right away. His hand stayed there, gentle and warm, while they made out. Occasionally, he would grind down onto Sehun’s thigh, and then Sehun would remember that Jongin was hard and feel the small stirrings of arousal in his gut. It was hard not to get lost in all the kissing though. It was just… <i>so good</i>. Lazy, unrushed, and gentle, all messy lips and tongues. Sehun felt drunk on it. Giddy, like he could bask in the soft joy of it forever. Jongin was such a good kisser. Never passive but constantly receptive to what Sehun was trying to do. He moaned when Sehun sucked on his bottom lip. God, it was such a nice lip. The nicest lip ever. Sehun bit it and Jongin laughed, a small little huff of air in the back of his throat. </p><p>“You’re so sexy,” Jongin said breathlessly, “I can never stop thinking about you during games. I wish I could suck you off on the sidelines.”</p><p>“In front of everyone?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Jongin murmured, “I think it’d be hot. Like, I’m the new towel boy except my job is just to keep your cock in my mouth every time the defense is playing.” God, that figured. Of course he was into being watched. It was a hot thought though. Jongin, on his knees, waiting for Sehun to come off the field. Jongin, cheering for him, but every time after Sehun scored he had to run to the bench and wait with his mouth open. The image of Jongin wearing Sehun’s jacket and a tiny, skimpy girl’s cheerleading uniform floated back through his head, except this time it was much, much better. </p><p>“And then after the game is over you drag me off the field so you can fuck me in the locker room.” The locker room smelled like shit though. Plus, it was kind of unrealistic to assume that the rest of the team wouldn’t try and towel snap the shit out of Sehun’s ass if they found him naked in the locker room, regardless of what his dick was involved in. </p><p>“Maybe in the showers,” said Sehun. The shower was good. That way he could still show off how good he was at fucking Jongin without risking getting beat up by the rest of the team. Plus, the cheerleading uniforms were mostly white. Fucking Jongin in a soaking wet, see-through uniform was definitely a super hot idea. </p><p>“Mmm,” Jongin purred against his neck, “I’d love it if you fucked me in the shower where everyone could hear.” </p><p>“Yeah?” said Sehun breathlessly. He was definitely getting hard now. </p><p>“How would you wanna fuck me?” </p><p>“Oh god,” said Sehun blankly. “…God. That’s so—” </p><p>“You could fuck me from behind,” Jongin whispered in his ear. His hand moved a little bit faster on Sehun’s cock. “Don’t you wanna bend me over and make me scream? Let everyone know how good your cock makes me feel?” </p><p>“Haa—hng,” Sehun moaned. Jongin’s hand felt so good. This was fucking insane. Sehun hadn’t gotten hard so fast again since he’d discovered pornhub. What a Tuesday evening that had been. </p><p>“Or maybe facing each other.” Jongin planted a couple kisses against his lips, “so we can make out the whole time. That seems like something you’d be into.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Sehun, before he realized what he was saying. It wasn’t a lie though. Sehun desperately wanted to be kissing him. He didn’t think he would ever get sick of it. </p><p>“You’re so cute,” said Jongin delightedly. “You want me to hold my leg up while you’re fucking me? Wanna see how flexible I really am?” </p><p>He was <i> so</i> bendy. Sehun wanted that more than anything. He imagined Jongin standing in the shower with his very not stupid, elegant, <i>wonderful</i> leg held up against his chest while Sehun thrust inside of him. </p><p>“Sehun,” Jongin whispered against his lips, “you’re hard right now.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sehun breathlessly. He was really fucking hard. His dick was leaking precome all over the place too, so that Jongin’s whole fist was wet and the slide was really good. </p><p> “You know what that means, right?” Jongin undulated his hips a couple times so that his hard dick rubbed against Sehun’s thigh. “You get to fuck me now.” Sehun gurgled. </p><p>Jongin was all business while he was prepping himself. Somehow it was still incredibly hot. Jongin didn’t really put on a show or anything but he still made little breathy noises and got all slack-jawed. Sehun fisted his dick absently and watched him. It felt weirdly sexy to just sit there and watch the other person touch themselves. Sehun had to constantly make sure he wasn’t going too fast so he wouldn’t come when Jongin made a bigger pleasure face or gasped extra loudly. And then Jongin was rolling a condom onto Sehun’s dick and straddling both of Sehun’s thighs. </p><p>“Hi,” he said softly. His hands came to rest gently on either side of Sehun’s neck. </p><p>“Hi,” said Sehun. Damn. This was kind of soppy. Sehun wasn’t complaining though. Jongin looked so…. Sehun’s brain couldn’t come up with the right word. He wanted to look at him forever. The way his faded pink bangs fell across his forehead, the soft warmth in his dark eyes, the way his lips looked when he gave Sehun one of his rare smiles, the happy, shy ones. His adonis jawline, the cute slope of his nose, his little bunny teeth. He was just. Lovely. That was it. Nearly breath-taking. And then Jongin was sinking down on his cock and Sehun was actually struck breathless. </p><p>Sehun gasped. Jongin gasped too, right against his mouth, and Sehun trembled. It felt so good. Instinctually, Sehun wanted to thrust up, but the way his jeans were stuck halfway down his thighs made it impossible to spread his legs enough to get leverage. His abs clenched desperately, like if they tightened enough they’d be able to force Sehun’s dick in a little deeper. </p><p>“Gimme a sec,” whispered Jongin. Sehun couldn’t move anyway. He could kiss Jongin though. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jongin’s. The familiar jolt of pleasure that happened whenever he thought about Jongin’s mouth surged through his stomach as Jongin’s lips met his. Except this time it was a thousand times better because it was real. This time Sehun was sucking on Jongin’s bottom lip again instead of just looking at it. God, he had such a nice mouth. Sehun stuck his tongue inside. Jongin made another little happy noise. Jongin made a lot of little noises when they kissed. It was so cute. </p><p>And then Jongin rolled his hips tentatively. Sehun had gotten so caught up in the soft, dreamy euphoria of kissing him that he’d almost forgotten he was balls deep inside of him and achingly hard. Shit. That felt really good. </p><p>“You’re so big,” said Jongin breathily. He rose up, and then moaned as he rolled his hips down onto Sehun’s cock. He did it again. Dancer body rolls, smooth and fluid and perfect. Sehun sagged against the tree. His entire body felt soft and languid, except for his dick, which felt basically the exact opposite. Rock hard and so fucking good. Sehun moaned. He felt dizzy from watching the graceful undulations of Jongin’s hips and feeling the slick, warm friction it translated into. Jongin was awesome at that. He had a good, fast, unfaltering rhythm going that had Sehun’s breath coming out in loud, shuddery gasps. The pleasure built in his groin, expanding and tightening in a very familiar way. It was so fucking good. Too fucking good.</p><p>“Holy shit—I’m gonna come,” Sehun moaned. Jongin’s eyes flew open. Sehun expected him to stop moving his hips but he didn’t. </p><p>“You just came,” he said instead. </p><p>“I know,” Sehun panted, “it’s just—you’re—fuck—you’re really good at that.” </p><p>“Sehun,” Jongin slowed down a little bit but didn’t stop altogether. He hit Sehun with the poutiest expression Sehun had ever seen, like Sehun had personally decided to come early after writing out a detailed pros and cons list or something. “I wanna come… make me come first.” God, he was cute. </p><p>“Here,” Sehun reached forwards and wrapped his hand around Jongin’s dick. </p><p>“Haa—feels good,“ Jongin panted against his mouth. This could work. Sehun could just jerk him off, and then he wouldn’t come embarrassingly early for the second time, and could feel good about the whole thing. Well, better than good. Fantastic, really. The only problem was that Jongin was <i> so hot</i> and very much still on top of Sehun’s dick. He kept whining and gasping whenever Sehun did something he liked, and constantly babbled about how good Sehun’s cock felt inside of him and how full Sehun made him feel. Sehun felt like he was teetering on the edge of the world’s largest precipice, except it was the most powerful orgasm he could ever dream of having waiting for him at the bottom instead of certain death. And then Jongin started rolling his hips again. </p><p>Sehun let go of Jongin’s dick and clenched his fists so hard his fingernails dug sharply into his palms. Jongin didn’t even seem to notice. </p><p>“Your cock feels so good inside of me,” panted Jongin drunkenly. “So good—‘m so full—wish you could fuck me all the time—” </p><p>“Don’t say stuff like that,” Sehun whined. His cock didn’t agree. It twitched and pulsed while Sehun tried desperately not to come. </p><p>“Slow down—Jongin slow down—‘m gonna—“</p><p>“Do. Not. Come.” Jongin punctuated each of his words with a sharp grind of his hips. Fuck. Fuck. Sehun could have cried from how good it felt. He tried to think of something unsexy but whenever he closed his eyes the vision of Jongin getting fucked in the locker room shower in a girl’s uniform kept playing like it was engraved on his eyelids. The slick, hot friction of Jongin’s passage felt like heaven. </p><p>“I can’t,” Sehun whined, “you’re so—it feels too good.” </p><p>“Sehun” Jongin kind of looked like he wanted to kill him. He kind of also looked like Sehun’s cock was the best thing he’d ever felt as he fucked himself back frantically on it. Fuck. </p><p>“I can’t,” said Sehun like a broken record, “it’s—you’re too hot—you have to slow down—”</p><p>“No,” Jongin panted, rolling his hips back even faster, “I wanna come. Just—fuck…” Jongin trailed off into a high-pitched whine and threw his head back. He was so hot. Sehun was probably going to come very soon. </p><p>“Almost there,” Jongin chanted like a mantra. “Almost there, fuck—it’s so good…” his face was screwed up in the hottest expression Sehun had ever seen. Eyes clenched shut, mouth hanging open in pleasure, panting. A light sheen of sweat clung to his forehead. God. Sehun was definitely going to come very soon. </p><p>“Jongin,” he said helplessly. He tried to hold onto Jongin’s hips to slow him down but Jongin grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to the tree behind him. Right. How could he have forgotten? Jongin was so strong. Jongin was <i>stronger</i> than him. Sehun couldn’t do anything but take it as Jongin rode himself ragged on his cock, and Sehun really couldn’t help it. He came. </p><p>Sehun wailed as Jongin rocked him through his orgasm, milking him of every last drop until Sehun started to twitch from oversensitivity. Jongin started to slow down and Sehun shook his head. He wanted Jongin to come. 

</p><p>"Keep going," he said. Jongin moaned and picked up the pace again. Sehun twitched and whimpered.  He felt like he still hadn’t fully come down from his orgasm, brain still dizzy and high on the mixture of pleasure and pain.<br/>
</p><p>Usually, it took him about 30 second before he started going soft after he came. Apparently Jongin was trying to put those seconds to good use. He rocked himself back onto Sehun’s cock, movements getting rougher and jerkier until he came, spurting all over Sehun’s nice button-down and clenching around Sehun’s oversensitive cock until Sehun thought he would drown in the intensity. He shuddered violently and tried not to wail so loudly the people at the party would hear him. Finally, the sensations stopped. Sehun took a deep breath. </p><p>“Aagh!” Jongin had slid off his dick. Sehun winced. </p><p>“Sorry,” Jongin said softly. His finger trailed through something wet on Sehun’s cheek. A tear. Sehun blinked, and felt another one roll down his face. </p><p>“‘m crying?” </p><p>Jongin gave him an apologetic smile and kissed his cheek. “Yeah,” he said. “I think I got… a little bit overenthusiastic.” </p><p>“S’okay.” It was more than okay. Sehun would have given up every cent in his bank account to have Jongin ride him until he had another orgasm that intense. Fucking incredible. So what if he had cried? No pain, no gain, or whatever bullshit Coach always said. </p><p>“Uh,” said Jongin nervously. He was holding up Sehun’s sweater. Which was absolutely filthy with dirt. Sehun suddenly felt like he might start crying again. Not even in a fun way this time. </p><p>“Sorry,” said Jongin apologetically. “I think it got… a little dirty.” </p><p>“Oh my god,” said Sehun, “my mom is gonna kill me. It was an anniversary gift from my dad.” </p><p>“Oh.” Jongin looked even more apologetic. “I’ll—I’ll buy her a new one?” </p><p>“You can't,” said Sehun mournfully, “it’s from Canada. God. Fucking Canada.” </p><p>“Oh,” said Jongin again. “Is that—do they make better sweaters there, or something?” </p><p>“Probably,” said Sehun sadly. “It’s really cold there.” </p><p>“I’ll just have to wash the sweater myself,” said Jongin. Hmm. Maybe that would be acceptable. Only because Jongin had just given Sehun not one, but two of the best orgasms of his life. Jongin clambered off of him and started putting on his own pants. Sehun should probably do that. He didn’t really fancy being in the woods once the sun was finished setting. Especially without a sweater. Pulling his pants up also required standing up though, and Sehun honestly wasn’t sure if his legs could hack it. He flexed his feet a couple of times. </p><p>“Hurry up,” said Jongin. “It’s getting dark out. I don’t wanna get lost.” Sehun gave him a wounded look. </p><p>“You’re the one who wanted to fuck in the woods,” he said. “Yixing’s house does have bedrooms, you know. Or even like, a bathroom.” He managed to clamber to his feet and pull up his pants. His dick stung dully inside his boxers. </p><p>“Yeah well I thought you wouldn’t want people to know what we were up to,” said Jongin. “You seemed so… distant at the house. Like you didn’t want anyone to know. I thought you were embarrassed.” </p><p>“What?” said Sehun, “I mean yeah. I thought you were gonna publicly humiliate me as your prize.” </p><p>“God,” Jongin patted him on the cheek. “You really are incredibly oblivious. I’ve been flirting with you for months. You’re lucky you’re so hot.” </p><p>“Hey,” Sehun frowned. “I’m not—I’m getting a B in my physics class!” Sehun was getting a C in his physics class. That was dangerously tentative, too, considering he <i>still</i> hadn’t studied for his test. It would be fine though, probably. Sehun wasn’t actually stupid. Or at least, he was only stupid when he was around Jongin. </p><p>*</p><p>Getting out of the woods proved more difficult than either of them had expected. Most of the trees still had leaves on them, which made it kind of difficult to tell where the sun was setting, and even then, that just meant they would know which direction was west, which was also not helpful. After five minutes walking in circles, Jongin pulled his phone out. </p><p>“Okay,” he said “we’re here. And the road’s here. So we should walk this way….” Jongin took a couple steps and then squinted at his phone. “Wait, no. This way.” He walked around in a circle and then frowned at his phone again. “Wait… maybe this way?” </p><p>“Gimme that,” said Sehun. He grabbed the phone out of Jongin’s hand. “You didn’t even put in an address! That’s why it’s so confusing. Here.” </p><p>Jongin pouted at him. “I couldn’t remember Yixing’s address,” he said. </p><p>“You can just put in the intersection. It’s even marked on the map.” Jongin pouted again. God, he really was just a big baby. Who happened to be able to ride dick like a fucking champ. Insane, how Sehun had felt so threatened by him. </p><p>“Okay, Mr. Boy Scouts of America,” said Jongin, “lead the way.” Sehun glanced at the phone, and then strode off decisively. </p><p>“I actually was an Eagle Scout,” he said conversationally. “Back in high school. I mean, technically I still am.” He crossed his heart solemnly. “Eagle Scouts is a lifetime honor.” </p><p>“Ooo,” said Jongin, “does that mean you got like,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “a merit badge in knot tying?” </p><p>“That’s not a thing,” said Sehun. Jongin pouted at him again. </p><p>“I’m trying to flirt with you,” he said. </p><p>“I know,” said Sehun, “I just think you should get your facts straight.” </p><p>“You’re the worst.” Jongin frowned at him. </p><p>“Oh yeah,” said Sehun, “if I’m the worst then how come I managed to get us out of the woods?” They had come to a break in the trees. The woods bordered on some kind of industrial yard, with lots of railroad tracks running through it. And there, beyond the train tracks, was the road, arching in a high overpass above them. A sidewalk surrounded by lots of graffiti ran underneath it. </p><p>“Thank god!” Jongin ran out into the yard and started skipping along one of the train tracks. “I thought we were gonna die in the woods.” Sehun jogged after him. They both scrambled up the embankment. Sehun secretly felt deeply relieved to be back on a real road. </p><p>“So, if we go to the right, Yixing’s house should be down the road just a block or two away.” Jongin grinned at him. </p><p>“Race you there?” </p><p>“I don’t wanna race,” said Sehun. “We just had sex. I’m too tired.” </p><p>“Bold words from someone who lay there and didn’t do anything.” Jongin gave him a teasing look. Sehun frowned at him. </p><p>“Hey, I did something,” he said.  </p><p>“Oh yeah,” said Jongin, “what was it?” </p><p>“…came,” said Sehun, “really hard.” Jongin snorted, and then broke out into a loud, barking full-on laugh. God, his laugh was so stupid. Sehun was probably in love with him. </p><p>“Fine,” he said, “it’s on. Let’s race.” </p><p>“Yes!” Jongin punched the air. Sehun shook out both his legs. </p><p>“And this time I’m gonna beat you,” he said. Jongin grinned back at him. </p><p>“On your mark.”</p><p>“Get set.”</p><p>“Go!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before u say that Sehun is unrealistic I WOULD SIMPLY LIKE TO STATE... the truly unrealistic part is not Sehun's obliviousness but rather the idea that Jongin could ever have his shit together like this.<br/>Look at them. <a href="https://twitter.com/oshmains/status/1240461737767264256?s=20">No idea what's happening.</a> Remember when they <a href="https://twitter.com/Nibear_88/status/1161980642617450497?s=20">walked into a glass door</a>? They are just soft idiots in love. </p><p> </p><p>Also i don't usually do this but comments would mean the world.... tell me what you liked, what you hated..... Show me how you want it to be......Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now, oh because.....<br/>My loneliness is....what's the phrase...Killing me. If you're shy though my cc is <a href="https://curiouscat.me/catboykai">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>